conociendo a mi otro padre o ¿madre?
by Kurokami-Snow
Summary: Luis Wesley siempre ha tenido la duda de que Bill en verdad sea su padre, no solo por su no parecido en nada con el y los Wesley sino tambien por la diferencia de actitud, por que comienza a investigar y entre las cosas de su madre encuentra una foto donde una joven muy parecido a el es como si se viera asi mismo en versión femenina, desde entonces desea encontrarla. NO fans de Bil
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis: Luis Wesley siempre ha tenido de la duda de que William se ha su padre no solo por su no parecido con el sino porque son también muy diferentes en personalidad, por lo que comienza ha investigar entre las cosas de su madre hasta que da con una fotografía en donde sale su tio Ron, su tio Harry y una joven que tiene un gran parecido a el, y descubre que se trata de nada menos que la mejor amiga de sus tios Ron y Harry.

Desde entonces no descansa hasta hablar con ella.

Hermione/Fleur , Theo/Daphne Blaise/Pansy

 **Capitulo 01**

Luis Wesley siempre ha creído que es muy diferente a su familia tanto en personalidad como en apariencia. Un ejemplo de ello es su apariencia; Cabello medio rizado color castaño casi rubio, sus ojos color miel y su piel medio bronceada. Mientras que su Padre o los demás Wesley son pelirrojos, la mayoría con ojos azules (a exención de su tia Ginny quien los tiene cafes) y piel blanca, también sabía que no se parecía mucho a su madre quien tenia el cabello Rubio casi dorado y lacio, su piel era un poco más blanca y sus ojos son color azul cerúleo. A veces pensaba que William Wesley no era su padre y su madre debió casarse con el cuándo estaba embarazada de el, ya que tampoco se perecerían en actitud mientras que su padre Bill odiaba leer libros que no fueran sobre su trabajo, a veces era muy machista con su madre (y lo cual odiaba), y amaba el Quidditch.

A Luis le encantaba leer de todo de hecho su madre le hiso su propia biblioteca donde pone sus libros favoritos, y a diferencia a su padre el nunca era machista ya que nunca se creía mas por se hombre de hacho siempre ha respetado a las mujeres y las demás personas, pero también sobre todo odiaba el Quiddicht o más bien le aburría y no lo entienda por completo. Por lo que siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión ¿sera que William Wesley no es su padre?, cuando cumplió los 6 años comenzó a sospechar de eso, el siempre ha sido muy inteligente y algo maduro para su edad pero sobre todo muy observador algo que heredó de su madre, el no negaba que le tenia algo de cariño y respeto a su padre (mientras no le hiciera algo a su mama) ya que siempre lo ha cuidado, consentido y enseñado valores importantes pero algo dentro de el sentía que algo faltaba para ser feliz por completo y para encontrarlo decidió comenzar a investigar.

Ahora con 8 años cumplidos continua con su investigación la cual apenas ha dado frutos sus esfuerzos uno de ellos fue la dos fotografías que encontró hace dos meses en la recamara de sus padres, mas especifica en el baúl de su madre, las cuales cada una estaba escondida en el compartimiento secreto. Al ver las dos fotografías lo que mas le sorprendió fue lo único que tenían en común: una joven de cabellos rizados, piel bronceada y ojos color miel, era como si se viera en un espejo pero en versión femenina y con mas años. En la primera foto sale la chica en el medio y a cada lado se encontraba su tio Harry y su tio Ron riendo junto con la chica. Mientras que en la segunda foto se encontraba la misma joven abrazado a su madre y mirándola con amor mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Para ser sincero lo que mas lo dejo casi en shock fue el gran parecido que tenía con esa chica, por lo que se comenzó a preguntar ¿su madre y la chica tuvieron un romance antes de su padre?, tal vez no fue tan difícil de adivinar o creer al recordar las fotografía de su mama con ella, pero ahora la pregunta seria ¿Qué relación tiene el con ella? Ya que no creía en las coincidencias de su parecido con ella, sabía que debía de haber una explicación.

A lo mejor ella podría ser su verdadero Padre o su otra Madre, no era difícil de imaginar ya que investigo que cuando había parejas del mismo sexo había hechizos o pociones para poder procrear asi que no era tan descabellado sospechar que ella podía ser su progenitora (ya que ha visto fotos de su madre embarazada de el).

Por lo que ahora paso a su siguiente fase de investigación, la cual consiste saber mas sobre esa chica y que mejor que preguntarle a su Tio Harry o su Tio Ron.

-Tio, puede responderme a una duda que tengo – Harry al escuchar la voz seria de su "sobrino", dejo de leer el profeta.

Los dos se encontraban desayunando temprano ya que al pelinegro le toco cuidar a los niños quienes aun estaban dormidos a excepción de Luis quien siempre se levanta mas temprano que sus primos.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-vera, hace algunos días me he comenzó a pensar…-como era tan difícil preguntar sin que sospechara algo.

-vamos dime, te responderé lo que sea – le animo Harry al ver como el chico se quedaba callado.

-cuando una vez que fui a la casa de Tio Ron, vi una fotografía algo vieja donde sale tu, el Tio Ron y una joven de cabello castaño abrazados y riendo – se detuvo un momento al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del pelinegro. – me gustaría saber quién es –

Harry no sabe que decir hace tanto tiempo que no sabia de su mejor amiga o que alguien la nombrara, ni siquiera sabe dónde se encuentra o en que trabaja ya que la última vez que la vio o hablo con ella fue el caldero Chorreante sentada en una mesa bebiendo a mas no poder, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y su mirada vacía y de mucha tristeza, y aun lado se encontraba su maleta.

..

 _Habia pasado ya un año y medio desde que la guerra acabo y un mes desde que se graduó por fin de la academia de Aurores, ese dia salió un poco mas temprano de trabajar por lo que decidió pasarse a beber una Cerveza de Mantequilla ya que tenia ganas desde hace días pero nunca había podido asi que ahora aprovecharía._

 _Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar muchos le saludaban cuando pasaba, eso siempre lo había odiado nunca le ha gustado llamar la atención y ahora era el maldito foco o mas bien se podría decir Varita más brillante de todo el mundo mágico. A cada paso que daba se encontraba a alguien sonriéndole o tomándole fotos ocasionando que a veces su buen humor se fuera al caño, por lo que apresuro su paso lo mas que pudo sin llamar mas la atención (sin es que se podía)._

 _Al llegar al lugar cerro rápidamente las puertas del establecimiento para evitar a los paparazis ya que sabia que Tom el dueño del lugar les prohibida la entrada. Al ver que ya se encontraba a salvo de esa horda de acechadores histéricos, decidió buscar una mesa para sentarse pero al ver que todas estaban ocupadas decidió ir a la barra._

 _-que vas a querer Harry – pregunto Tom cuando se sentó._

 _-una Cerveza de Mantequilla por favor – el dueño del bar asintió y se retiro para preparar el pedido._

 _Mientras esperaba por su bebida decidió escanear el bar pasado su mirada alrededor, cuando su mirada cayó en una esquina donde casi estaba oscuro se le figuro ver a alguien conocido por lo que se le quedo mirando mas, hasta que la persona levanto su cabeza para beber mas de su baso y decir que casi se le cae la mandíbula al saber de quien se trataba era quedarse corto, sin poder creerlo y sospechando que sus lentes estaban mal se los quito y los limpio, pero cuando se los volvió a poner supo que no estaban mal sino que es verdad lo que veía._

 _-aquí tienes- Tom le puso su bebida a un lado de el, pero no le hizo mucho caso. El dueño del bar al ver que el chico no le hacia caso y tenia una expresión mas que de sorpresa, no necesito ser un genio para saber la causa. – ha estado bebiendo un buen rato –_

 _-sabes la razón – Tom negó con la cabeza, le pago la cerveza y se dirigió a la mesa._

 _Al llegar a la mesa aun no podía creer lo que veía, ahí delante de el, sentada en una silla con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa, su mano agarrando un vaso casi vacío de Wiski, y aun lado de ella se encuentra dos botellas de Wiski de Fuego una vacia y la otra la mitad. Se encuentra la sabelotodo, Raton de Biblioteca, la prefecta perfecta, la heroína de Guerra, la mas poderosa e inteligente bruja de todos los tiempos, pero lo mas importante su mejor amiga-Hermana, Hermione Granger bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana._

 _Hermione al sentir su presencia se enderezo, pudo notar que se había encontrado llorando al notar rápidamente sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, pero lo que mas le impacto fue la inmensa tristeza y soledad._

 _-¡Por los calzones de Merlin, Hermione que te sucedió! – se acercó a ella para ayudarle a levantarse y llevarla a su casa, pero al tocarla su amiga le dio un manotazo y le dio un trago a su vaso hasta terminárselo._

 _-L-l-lagatee Hip H-Harrr-rryy – Hermione contrabajo podía hablar de lo tomada que estaba._

 _Harry al ver que su amiga se iba a servir mas o mejor dicho trataba se servirse mas Wiski ya que no le atinaba al vaso, le quito la botella de las manos a un arriesgándose a que la bruja le lanzara un maléfico pero no le importo ya que no permitiría que bebiera mas._

 _-o-oyes – se quejo las castaña al ver su preciado bebe en las manos de su ahora no mejor amigo._

 _-no puedo dejar que bebas mas….no quiero saber como se pondrá Fleur si no te detenía – le dijo con una sonrisa pero al ver como su amiga comenzaba a llorar al haber nombrado a la rubia, ahí supo que algo muy malo habia pasado para hacer que su amiga se emborrachara a mas no poder._

 _.._

Por lo poco que le habia podido sacar a su amiga, fue que ella y Fleur habían terminado su relación lo cual nunca habia entendido el porque, si esas dos ya habían estado saliendo desde que fue el torneo de los tres (cuatro) magos, y se veía a simple vista que se amaban con locura. Sabia que había gato encerrado, siempre lo ha sospechado ya que tampoco pudo entender como después de tres meses de que terminaran la rubia se haya casado con Bill, el nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso de hecho nadie lo estaba no es porque la rubia les cayera mal de hecho es todo lo contrario, pero nadie entendía del porque de ese matrimonio si sabían que Fleur nunca ha estado enamorada de Bill a diferencia del pelirrojo (que si le preguntara su opinión sospechaba que se trataba mas de una obsesión que de amor por parte del pelirrojo), asi que el todavía no se creía eso de que se casaron por "amor".

Pero ahora que Luis le preguntaba de su amiga, decidió retomar su investigación ya que también sospechaba que Luis podría ser hijo de Hermione en lugar de Bill, ya que tampoco creía en la coincidencia de que se pareciera tanto a su amiga.

Luis al ver a su tio medio ido, se levantó de su asiento y lo zarandeo para traerlo devuelta.

-¿Tio, se encuentra bien? – pregunto Luis preocupado.

-eh…si, estoy bien solo me quede pensando – le contesto Harry algo serio.

-puedo saber en qué-

-en la pregunta que me hiciste…..Luis quiero preguntarte algo – dijo Harry, el pequeño castaño lo miro con curiosidad. - ¿Por qué te interesa saber de ella? –

Luis no sabia que decirle ya que si le decía que tenia sospechas de que su padre no era su padre, de seguro lo miraría como si estuviera loco o algo por el estilo. Harry por su parte deseaba saber la repuesta ya que algo tuvo que ver para que el pequeño se interesara en saber por su amiga, y ya tenia una sospecha en el porque, ya que si algo sabia de ese niño es que es muy observador e inteligente, lo cual le recordaba a su mejor amiga.

-vamos dime, puedes confiar en mi te prometo que no le dire a nadie– le ánimo para que le dijera. Luis al ver la sinceridad en el pelinegro decidió confiar en el.

-Hmm, desde que cumplí 6 años comencé a preguntarme ¿Por qué no me parezco a mi padre? ¿o algún Wesley?, no solo en apariencia sino también en personalidad…..y llegue a la conclusión de que tal vez el no sea mi padre, asi que comencé a investigar en secreto, no fue hasta hace dos meses que entre a la habitación de mis padres y en el baúl de mi mama encontré con dos fotos, en una estaba ella con esa chica abrazadas y con una mirada de mucho cariño, y en la otra se encontraban tu, el tio Ron y ella juntos y abrazados mientras reían a la cámara – Harry se sorprendía al escuchar que la rubia tenia esas fotos escondidas- al verla fijamente me sorprendí que tenia no mas bien tengo mucho parecido con ella….y es-es por eso..-

-¿Qué deseas saber de ella? ¿y saber que es contigo? –lo corto Harry al saber lo que quería, el pequeño solo asintió.

Harry nunca dejara de sorprenderse con la inteligencia de ese niño –" _sin lugar a dudas tiene que ser tu hijo, Herms…porque de Bill lo dudo mucho" –_ y no era para menos al saber que tan "inteligente" era aquel pelirrojo, ósea casi nada, lo que podía tener era algo de ingenio pero solo en su trabajo ya que en lo demás no lo era mucho que digamos.

-entonces me podría decir sobre ella –

-¿Qué deseas saber exactamente? –Harry no pudo evitar otra vez en recordar a su amiga al ver como los ojos de Luis le brillaban como los de ella cuando sabia que su curiosidad iba ser respondida.-" _otro punto mas para ti Herms"-_

-¿Cómo se llama?..¿Que es con ustedes? …¿Qué tuvo con mi mama?, ya que sospecho que tuvieron algo…¿Por qué se fue?, ¿en donde se encuentra? …¿Qué edad tiene? ..¿Que..-Luis iba a continuar preguntando sin parar, pero Harry al estar medio atarantado por lo rápido que pregunta casi lo le entendía asi que decidió cortarlo.

-hey, hey, hey, tranquilo… – lo detuvo al ver que iba a seguir con sus eternas preguntas.- su nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, tu tio Ron, ella y yo somos los mejores amigos…nos conocimos desde primer año en Hogwarts, siempre tuvimos aventuras juntos y nos contábamos todo….mm que mas, tu madre y ella eran Novias desde que estábamos en cuarto pero terminaron y no supe por qué…." _pero lo voy a descubrir"-_ se detuvo un momento para pensar, el pequeño castaño lo escuchaba atento.- ella se fue cuando tu madre y ella terminaron…ahorita debe tener 24 años y para serte sincero no se dónde se encuentra ya que no supe mas de ella.-

-¿pero podrías investigar donde esta?- le pregunto esperanzado.

-no es fácil, ya lo habia intentado antes pero pareciera que se hubiera esfumado de la tierra – le dijo con una pesar sinceridad ya que a pesar de decirle que si, sabia que no era tan fácil y mejor no dejar que se haga tantas ilusiones.- pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo por encontrarla, sabes…yo también tengo sospechas sobre quien es tu padre –

-¿enserio me crees? – pregunto sorprendido al saber que su tio le cree sobre sus sospechas.

-si te creo, no solo por tu parecido con ella…ya que para ser sincero también te pareces a ella en actitud –

-¿enserio? ¿como en que? –

-mmm para empezar, a ella también le encanta, no mas bien, ama leer de hecho no habia ningún dia en que no leyera algo….siempre era muy ordenada como tu también lo eres….que mas asi ella es muy inteligente es conocida por se la bruja mas inteligente de todos los tiempos, y sin lugar a dudas tu también posees una gran inteligencia – el castaño se emocionaba por cada palabra que decida el pelinegro, y sin saber porque en su pecho sentía tanto orgullo al saber que tenia tantas cosas en común con el que sin lugar a dudad podría ser su padre/madre – y sabes que es lo mejor – el niño negó con la cabeza – ella al igual que tu aborrece el Quidditch – el pelinegro se rio al darse cuenta de ese hecho _"que idiota soy, como no me di cuenta",_ tenia ganas de golpearse con algo por no haber notado eso hasta ahorita.

Luis se sentía contento de que no era el único en que odiaba ese deporte, su mama tampoco le gustaba mucho pero lo veía de vez en cuando a diferencia de el que no lo veía nunca a menos que su papa se lo pidiera. Le iba a preguntar mas cosas sobre aquella chica pero no pudo ya que se escucharon pasos bajando las escaleras y supo que sus primos ya se habían levantado.

-por cierto, esto queda entre nosotros dos…no comentes con nadie, será nuestros secreto – Luis solo asintió con la cabeza ya que estaba de acuerdo con su tio, el tampoco deseaba que alguien lo supiera hasta que no encontrara pruebas de que esa chicas si sea algo suyo.

Harry al ver a sus hijos y sus otros dos sobrinos Hugo y Rose (hijos de Ron y Luna) levantados, los saludo y fue a servirles el desayuno, mientras pensaba en lo que ahora iba hacer acerca del tema de su amiga. Lo primero que tendría que hacer es ir al departamento de Investigación y rastreador de magos y brujas, para contactar con Dean y le ayudara a encontrar a Hermione y de paso investigar sobre la procedencia de Luis, para asi estar mas seguras si en verdad el niño es hijo o no de su mejor amiga.

.

…. _continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02**

 **-Antártida-**

-¡maldición! ¡De todos los lugares se tenia que venir a vivir aquí!-

-deja de quejarte y camina mas –

-no finjas que no tienes maldito frio, porque ni siquiera con el desgraciado hechizo impide que se me congeles los huesos….¡joder que pudo frio! – Theo solo rodo los ojos al escuchar a su amigo y compañero de trabajo estarse quedándose desde que aparecieron en el pueblo, de ese lugar tan helado.

Y no era para menos.

Hacia ya casi más de una hora que se encontraban caminando rumbo a la cima de la montaña, para hablar con su ahora mejor amiga y además madrina de su hijo, y la cual se había ido a vivir a ese infierno congelante desde hace más de cinco años y del cual no sabe nadie que ahí se encuentra a excepción de solo cuatro personas en total, incluyéndolo a el y su quejoso amigo.

Cada vez que iban a visitarla siempre era lo mismo, y a veces desearía saber manejar un trasporte Muggle para poder llegar más rápido ya que si no tuvieran sus varitas, hubieran muerto de hipotermia desde hace un buen tiempo.

-sabes que!, este año me voy a conseguir un maldito transporte muggle para poder ir más rápido….con esos solo nos tardamos media hora y vemos aquí caminando a paso más lento que el de una tortura…..hasta ciento que un caracol nos podría ganar….así qu..-.

Theo decidió ignorarlo de una vez por todas, agradecía que solo faltaran diez minutos más para por fin llegar a la casa de su amiga y poder librase de las malditas quejas de ese dolor de culo que a veces era su amigo. Después de una buena caminata y de poner a prueba una vez más su preciada paciencia, por fin estaban a unos pocos metros de distancia donde podían apreciar una hermosa casa con forma de cabaña tipo entre rustica y minimalista, la cual es de tres pisos, en la cochera se podía apreciar un vehículo muggle el cual llamaban camioneta.

Blaise sin esperar más comenzó a correr hacia la cabaña ya que no quería aguantar más el maldito frio, Theo al verlo correr solo negó con la cabeza y siguió con su paso pero un poco más apresurado ya que el también tenía mucho frio, cuando llego a la puerta su amigo ya se encontraba tocándola como si le pagaran por hacerlo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la puerta se abriera y así mostrando a una hermosa chica alta, de cabello castaño rubio largo hasta su cintura entre rizado y lacio, sus ojos son de un hermoso color miel y su piel es algo bronceada. La chica iba vestida con unos simple vaqueros, botas para la nieve, un suéter verde y encima una cazadora roja a cuadros, en su cabeza traía un gorro de lana negro, y los miraba con una expresión aburrida pero en sus ojos que antes mostraban un singular brillo ahora solo mostraban un gran vacío y tristeza, desde hace ya un buen tiempo, además de que también traía siempre una ojeras que a veces se le notaba más que otras.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunto con aburrimiento antes de darle un trago a su vaso con wiski.

\- también nos alegra tanto de verte- dijo sarcásticamente el moreno, la chica solo lo miro sin decir nada- ¿podemos pasar?- la chica chasqueo la lengua y se hiso a un lado, para dejarles entrar.

Cerró la puerta con fastidio y se fue a sentar nuevamente en el sofá que estaba antes descansado antes de que llegaran.

-¿y bien? – les volvió a preguntar.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros, la chica solo rodo los ojos y le dio otro trago a su bebida antes de recostarse en el sofá.

-bien….supongo que se quedaran a cenar o se irán hoy mismo – les pregunto sin voltearlos a ver.

-te creer que caminamos, mas de una hora en ese maldito frio…porque alguien puso una potente barrera anti apariciones a mas de 7 kilómetros de distancia, para lárganos hoy mismo….pues te informo que tendrás que aguantarnos– dijo Blaise con irritación.

-nadie les dijo que vinieran - la oji miel le sonrió con burla haciendo que a Blaise le diera u tic en su ojo por el enojo que sentía, al ver la sonrisa burlona de su amiga.

-desgraciada malagradecida, uno que viene a visitarte para ver como esta tu asqueroso trasero….nos recibes de esta forma – se levantó del sillón y se fue servir una copa de wiski como si fuera su propia casa.

-querido Blaise, en primer lugar: mi trasero es sexy…..en segundo: como dije antes nadie los invito asi que no tengo porque recibirlos como si fueran reyes….y Tercero: quien carajos te dio de mi preciado Wiski – Theo rio divertido al ver como esos dos peleaban cada vez que se veían.

-no tengo porque pedirte permiso, además agrádeseme que me bebo algo de tu Alcohol para que así dejes de ser una alcohólica de primera –la castaña solo rodo los ojos.

Blaise sabía que su amiga no era en realidad una alcohólica o bueno ya no lo era (como antes), sino mas bien una maldita adicta de trabajo y que rara vez tomaba, de hecho la castaña se había graduado de la universidad mágica de las bermudas (ubicada en el triángulo de las bermudas) donde enseñaban de todo ( ya sea, para ser Auror, Pocionista, Medico, Inefable, Abogado, Rastreador, estratega, o si lo quisieras hasta Ministro, entre otros mas) y de la cual se graduó con honores en medicina y pociones (aunque también en las demás pero se especializo mas en esas.), por lo que la castaña trabajaba inventado nuevas pociones en el sótano de su casa y en su tiempo libre como Auror junto con el y Theo.

-bueno como los voy a tener aquí molestando, es mejor que empecemos hacer la cena – la castaña se paro del sofá.

-¿preparemos? –

-si, que pensabas que la hare yo sola para que solo te sientes a tragar – Blaise solo bufo y se levantó con pesadez del sofá.- tu también theo –

..

..

Después de acabar de cenar se fueron asentar de nuevo a la sala cerca de la chimenea ya que empezaba hacer un poco mas de frio, si es que eso era posible. Los tres se encontraban tomando un poco de Wiski mientras charlaban sin ningún tema sin importancia.

-sabes, Fred Wesley y Astoria se van a casar el mes que viene- comento con casualidad theo.

-¿Y? –la castaña alzo una ceja sin entender.

-que Astoria nos ha invitado y eso también te incluye a ti – dijo Blaise como si fuera lo obvio- y antes de que preguntes, no, ella no sabe que vives aquí…solo nos dijo que te avisáramos –

-pues felicítenla de mi parte ya que no pienso ir – la chica se puso de pie para marcharse de la sala.

-alto ahí – theo se había puesto de pie para bloquearle el paso. – te vas a negar a ir a la boda de As, una de tus mejores amigas solo porque va estar ese imbécil ahí junto con _ella_ -

La chica le mando una mirada fulminante para que se quitara de su camino, Theo internamente sintió algo de miedo al ver esa mirada pero aun asi no se movió.

-Theo tiene razón, Hermione…..debes enfrentarlos – dijo Blaise con una extraña seriedad que pocas veces poseía.

Hermione solo apretó los puños con furia volviéndolos blancos por la fuerza, no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo esos dos, como le podían pedir que fuera a ese maldito lugar para que se encontrara con _ella_ junto con el Imbécil bueno para nada, muy abrazados, besándose con cariño, escuchar las palabras "lindas" que se dirían entre muchas cosas más, en otras palabras más fáciles de entender seria restregándole su amor en sus narices. Mientras que ella, se encontraba completamente sola y con su corazón y alma destrozados por completo. Sabía que esa herida nunca iba a cerrar ya que a la que perdió en vida no era otra que su alma gemela, su otra mitad como muchos dicen, ese engaño nunca lo olvidaría ni siquiera muerta lo haría. Pero también sabía que sus amigos tenían razón, algún dia tendría que enfrentarlos pero esperaba que no fuera tan pronto (tal vez unos 8 años más y lo haría), aun no estaba lista, mucho menos si veía que hasta hijos tenían.

Asi que no, no, no y no, lo sentía por Astoria pero no iba a ir a esa maldita boda.

Sintió algo en su mejilla, llevo una de sus manos hasta ahí y abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver que eran lágrimas, con enojo se las quito con la manga de su ropa, y sin decir nada salió de la sala. Theo al ver como su amiga le salían lagrimas decidió dejarla ir, sabía que tenía suficiente por hoy es por eso que detuvo a Blaise que iba a seguirla y le negó con la cabeza.

-es suficiente amigo, hay que dejarla pensar –

Blaise se tallo su cabello con frustración – maldita bruja, que le habrá hecho para que la dejara tan destrozada –dijo con enojo.

-no lose, pero debes de saber ya que no es fácil Blaise, recuerda que perdió su otra mitad cuando eso sucede….nunca dejaras de sentir dolor, tal vez puedas acostumbrarte a vivir con el pero nunca se ira – dijo Theo con pesadez.

Sin decir nada mas los chicos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes apagar las luces y encender la calefacción para que la maldita casa estuviera mas caliente con ese condenado frio del demonio.

..

Cuando se fue de la sala sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su refugio personal donde nadie mas que ella entraba en ese lugar, ya que era como un lugar sagrado donde podía dejar de pensar y solo dejarse llevar por su inspiración y amor por las pociones. En ese lugar había creado e inventado nuevas pociones únicas, y mejorados otras como; algunas de las que mejoro fue la poción matalobos, crece-huesos, reabastecedora de sangre, entre otras.

Y las que ella creo fueron:

1). _La poción Cancerígena y anticancerosa_ : la primera causaba que a quien la tome le dará alguno de los tipos de cáncer que hay sin importar si es un mago/bruja de sangre pura (ya que a los magos nunca se enfermaban de cáncer), y la segunda era la cura no solo para la poción Cancerigena sino para aquello que enfermaron naturalmente (quienes normalmente son hijos de muggles y rara vez mestizos).

2). _La Venomis o anti venenos: es_ una poción muy potente y muy pero muy especial ya que esta poción te cura de cualquier veneno visto o nunca visto, pero también era muy difícil de preparar.

3). _Anti-Herba:_ esta también era una poción algo complicada ya que sirve para aquellos que están paralíticos, ya sea de la cintura para abajo o en casi estado vegetal.

4). _Lupus-Cure:_ esta es una versión mucho más mejorada que la poción matalobos y matalobos II, ya que esta poción es la cura para eliminar de raíz la maldición de los hombre lobos ya que le quita en si la maldición volviéndolos en simples magos o Muggle (ya que también había casos de muggles mordidos), pero solo servía para aquellos que fueron mordidos ya que los que nacieron con la maldición o son mestizos, con ellos la poción no funcionaba.

Esas eran unas pocas de las muchas que había creado, aunque también había creado pociones mortales y muy peligrosas las cuales las tiene alzadas y nadie sabe de ellas por precaución. Sus demás pociones las llevaba a vender a la boticaria " _Curiosidade Wizard."_ Ubicada en Brasil obviamente en el mundo mágico, nadie sabía que ella, Hermione Granger la heroína de guerra era la autora de esas pociones ya que pidió que la pusieran con otro nombre por lo que se hacía llamar _Corvus,_ para mantener el anonimato y así tener tranquilidad.

Tan solo hace cinco años se mudó a ese lugar frio y casi inhabitado, pero que para ella es el mejor lugar para tener paz y tranquilidad, pero sobre todo para estar sola. Hace 8 años que se alejó por completo de Londres, cuando recién se fue del país y llego a Australia para buscar a sus padres, cuando los encontró les volvió de nuevo la memoria pero estos ya habían tenido un nuevo bebe de ese tiempo con casi cuatro años, decir que la sorprendió fue quedarse cortos pero acepto bien la noticia aunque con algo de tristeza al saber que a pesar de que sus padres la recordaran su relación con ellos aun en dia de hoy se encontraba un poco tensa aunque no tanto como al principio de verse.

Para desgracia de sus padres, Joan (su Hermano de ahora 13 años) también había nacido con magia por lo que asistía a Hogwarts e iba ya en segundo año en la casa de Grynffindor como ella. A veces iba a visitar a sus padres, trataba de hacerlo lo mas seguido posible pero había a veces que no tenía ánimos, y mejor se quedaba en su hogar bebiendo wiski o cualquier bebida alcohólica para no tener que pensar en _ella_ cuando su cerebro la traicionaba y se ponía en plan masoquista total.

Al principio cuando encontró a sus padres estuvieron varios meses alejados ya que decidieron tomar algo de distancia para pensar bien las cosas. Ella lo entendió a la perfección ya que tampoco estaba en su mejor humor para eso por lo que simplemente rento un pequeño departamento en una zona muggle, y se puso a trabajar entre semana como mesera aunque claro solo duro como tres meses a causa de que la despidieron cuando le rompió la nariz, un brazo y tres costillas a tres tipos que iban juntos y que se querían pasar de listos con ella. La verdad no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho y eso se lo dejo muy en claro al juez cuando todavía los muy cabrones la habían denunciado por violencia y ocasiono que se hiciera un gran escándalo, pero por suerte el tiro les salió casi por la culata a esos desgraciados al haberla visto como inocente, pero para la desgracia de ella el juez le puso como castigo pasar cinco semanas en la prisión, si, como lo oyen, ya que le toco la mala suerte de que a uno de los que golpeo era un hijo de papi y el juez no quería dejarlo tan mal a pesar de que dijeron que era inocente por lo que la mandaron a la "hermosa" prisión para tenerlo contento.

Lo mas irritante fue que salió en la televisión como si fuera en verdad una verdadera criminal, decir que cuando sus padres vieron la noticia casi les da un infarto al verla tras la rejas con ese estúpido uniforme naranja chillón que casi le lastiman los ojos, esos días nunca había odiado tanto un color como ese, y agradeció que en el mundo mágico no existirá la tecnología o estuvieran muy pendientes del mundo muggle ya que sino la dolor de culos de Rita skeeter se hubiera dado un gran rico festín al ver que se encontraba en prisión.

Ya se la imagina inventado un monto de porquerías de ella que ni siquiera hubiera sido cierto.

Gracias a su pequeño viaje tras las rejas, se hiso casi famosa en ese país y para su desgracia ya la había podado "la chica mala", al haber golpeado al famoso hijo del empresario más importante del país. Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se largó de ahí y se mudó a Canadá, ahí compro un departamento y estuvo trabajado en una Biblioteca-librería muy importante de la ciudad, donde aprovecho a leer todo tipo de libros de diferentes carreras (ya que la biblioteca era muy reconocida por todas la universidades de esa ciudad), de medicina hasta informática, cualquier libro que caía en sus manos lo leía como podía.

Por algo del destino o mala suerte (como ella lo llama), se encontró con las serpientes de Nott y Zabinni quienes ya habían heredaron la fortuna de sus padres y eran empresarios. Trato siempre de ignorarlos y alejarse de ellos, pero parecía que las serpientes no entendía las indirectas de dejarla en paz y la empezaron a molestar y por extraño que parezca de ahí surgir una extraña amistad entre los tres, y aunque nunca lo quisiera admitir en voz alta sabía que gracias a las insistencias de ellos fue que se animo a entrar a la universidad mágica de las bermudas, sino solo se la hubiera pasado trabajando todo el dia entre semana y los fines desperdiciándolos en emborracharse. ¿Quién iba a imaginarlo, no? Ver a la famosa heroína de Guerra, bebiendo todos los fines de semana hasta olvidar su nombre.

Salió de todos sus recuerdos al escuchar ruidos en la planta alta, por reflejo puso su vista en el reloj pegado en la pared para ver la hora; 9:45 am.

-otra noche que no duermo- murmuro sin importancia, y siguió con la poción que se encontraba haciendo.

Ya ni le sorprendía ver que en un momento son las 11:00 de la noche y cuando lo menos espera el reloj marca las 8:00 de la mañana. Cuando ella entraba en ese lugar se perdía de la noción del tiempo hasta había veces que no comía hasta muy tarde del dia siguiente si es que salía de su refugio.

Pero como esta vez tenía visita y tenía que ir a comprar mas víveres al pueblo decidió terminar esa poción que le faltaba poco para estar lista.

..

-tengo hambre –

-busca algo en la nevera y deja de quejarte – dijo Theo algo fastidiado por tener que estar escuchando las quejas de su amigo tan temprano.- " _no se como demonios Pansy te aguanta_ "-

-no hay nada….como demonios le hace esta para sobrevivir – Blaise veía sorprendido que en la nevera solo hubiera un mendigo huevo, unas cuanta frutas, una caja de leche vacía y una botella de jugo a la mitad. –es un milagro que no se haya muerto –

-valla, ya estas quejándote tan temprano – por la entrada de la cocina paso la castaña quien ya se encontraba cambiada y lista para salir. Theo de inmediato noto las ojeras un poco mas marcadas de la chica y supo que no había dormido en toda la noche, por lo que le preocupaba pero esta vez decidió no decir nada al respecto.

-¡carajos! ¡te vez como la mierda! – dijo Blaise algo asombrado cuando ve el rostro cansado de la chica.

Theo rodo los ojos ante la "discreción" del otro. – _"tu si que sabes ser sutil y delicado Blaise" –_ enserio que a veces no entendía como Pansy se casó con el si tenía la delicadeza de una piedra.

-gracias tu si que saber alagar a las chicas Zabinni – dijo con sarcasmo Hermione, se acercó al bol de la barra para agarrar las llaves de su camioneta.

-¿vas a salir? – pregunto theo al verla coger las llaves de ese cacharro muggle.

-si, tengo que ir al pueblo por víveres para "sobrevivir" – le dijo remarcando la última palabra mientras veía de reojo al moreno que solo le sonrió.- si quieren pueden venir –

Sin esperar alguna contestación se encamino hacia la entrada y del perchero cogió su chamarra gris gruesa para colocársela, cuando lo hizo salió de la casa. Cuando se iba a subir a su camioneta vio como los dos chicos venían corriendo para alcanzarla.

Duraron unos 30 minutos en llegar al pueblo, por lo que Blaise otra vez dijo que ese año se iba a saca la maldita licencia y de paso compararse un transporte de esos para llegar mas rápido a la maldita cabaña en lugar de estarse congelando el culo con la caminata de casi dos horas. Theo al oírlo solo rodo los ojos y le rogo a merlin, morgana y todo que recordaba que le diera paciencia para no matarlo, la castaña solo le dijo que ya quería verlo trepado en una para poder creerle.

Antes de ir de compras decidieron desayunar en la pequeña cafetería-Bar que había en el pueblo, algunos de los clientes del lugar al ver entrar a la solitaria chica de montaña como mucho le decían, acompañada de dos chicos si que les sorprendió un poco ya que nunca la ven conviviendo con alguna persona. Hermione al ver como la mirar sin disimulo alguno solo rueda los ojos y los ignora por completo.

-Buenos días preciosa, ¿Qué vas a desear? – un joven muy atractivo que se encontraba viendo a la chica con deseo poco disimulado se acercó a la castaña y le tomo la orden con coquetería que la chica lo ignoro por completo, mientras que los chicos fulminan con sus miradas a ese desgraciado ya que si algo los caracterizaban era por ser muy sobreprotectores con la castaña.

-solo un café bien cargado y unas tostadas – le dijo con indiferencia sin ni siquiera voltearlo a ver, lo cual lo irrito por ser ignorado. Mientras que Blaise y Theo sonreía complacidos pero sin dejar de mirarlo asesinamente. -¿ustedes, que?

-igual, pero en lugar de un café cargado que sea un capuchino – le dijo Theo con frialdad.

-otro como el de el, pero además tráeme unos panque – dijo Blaise.

El chico lo anoto en la libreta y se fue enojado porque la chica ni lo ha mirado.

..

 _ **.continuara**_

 **Nota:** sobre las pociones espero no hacerlo tan mal hay, jejej no soy muy buena inventando nombre asi que se hace lo que se puede.

Les aviso que si son fans de Willian "Bill" Wesley, es mejor que no lean este finc ya que no quiero quejas, aquí el va ser un auténtico cabron por decirlo de alguna forma, asi que están avisados queridos lectores.

Otra cosas, olvídense de todoooo lo que vieron en los libros de Harry Potter ya que algunas cosas si pasaron y otras no, eh solo le aviso para que no anden perdidos ajaja =P.

Por ultimo aquí la actitud de Hermione y de algunos personajes van a cambiar un poco (al igual que en la apariencia como en el caso de Luis). Solo se lo quería avisar por si las moscas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03**

En la madriguera todos se encontraban como locos o por lo menos así los traía Molly a sus hijos, para que ayudaran en lo que ocuparan en la organización de la boda de Fred quien era el siguiente en contraer nupcias con nada menos que con Astoria Greengrass, ¿Quién lo diría, no? Que esos dos se fueran a casar. Cuando se enteraron de que ellos dos estaban saliendo casi les da un ataque ya que nunca había visto a una serpiente y un león juntos, además de que nunca los habían visto dirigirse alguna palabra.

La verdad no sabían que boda los sorprende mas si la del gemelo con la antigua Slytherin o la de la boda de hace varios años de atrás de la menor de los Wesley con Neville (ya que creyeron que iba a estar con Harry). Pero con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando y han aceptado de buen modo a Greengrass como la nueva integrante de la familia Wesley.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en la mansión de los Greengrass al pedido de los novios, además de que la boda seria mediamente grande y en la madriguera no iban a caber tantos invitados.

-todo esto me esta dando un dolor de cabeza – se sentó en la silla casi desparramándose en ella del cansancio.

-¿Qué Fred no te iba ayudar? –

-No, le dije que no era necesario…..ya me encargaría yo con mi madre y Molly – se froto las sienes con cansancio – ya de lo pastel y la comida nos encargaríamos los dos de ver eso –

Pansy solo sonrió divertida a ver el estado de la mas joven.

-hermanita, tienes que aguantarte…..esto siempre pasa cuando es una la que se casa – dijo Daphne sin tomarle mucha importancia a las quejas de su hermana menor, y continuo leyendo unos documentos de su trabajo.

-tu por lo menos tienes la ayuda de tus padres y la de Molly junto con su manada….en cambio yo solo lo tuve de la madre de Blaise- dijo Pansy antes de beber de su jugo. –ahora que lo recuerdo, nuca nos has contado como es que una de las comadrejas y tu se van a casar –

Astoria la fulmino cuando le dijo comadreja a su prometido, la pelinegra solo sonrió con inocencia al ver la mirada furibunda de la otra.

-tienes suerte de que estés embarazada Zabinni, y que quiera a mi futuro ahijado….sino te enseñaría una lección - le dijo Astoria mirándola fijamente con los ojos entre cerrados.

-no te tengo miedo Greengrass o debería decir Wesley o futura señora comadreja – le dijo con algo de burla.

La morena decidió mejor ignorarla para evitar un futuro asesinato.- Daphne si le diste la invitación a Draco y su familia –

La rubia dejo a un lado los documentos y volteo a ver a su hermana menor.

-hace dos días fue a su casa pero a el no lo vi ya que estaba fuera del país…o eso creo….la verdad no puse mucha atención cuando me explicaron –se encogió de hombros- pero se las di a su esposa quien si estaba en casa ese día, me dijo que se encargaría de dárselas a los señores Malfoy –

-me has quitado un peso encima, creí que tendría que ir de nuevo a su casa ya que no se ha dignado a mostrar su horrible rostro desde días –

-ni el ni su esposa….e incluyendo a sus padre también – dijo Pansy dándole la razón. Ya que ella también había ido a buscarlo hace días para tratar un asunto y este ni sus luces.

-bueno pues por lo menos ya me encargue de darles la invitación ya si van o no haya ellos – dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

La morena no dijo y se quedó pensando un momento hasta que recordó algo. – por cierto si han logrado contactar con la ermitaña de Hermione – les pregunto con esperanza ya que deseaba que la castaña fuera a su boda, ya hacia un buen tiempo que no se veían y para colmo no le querían decir donde vive para ir a visitarla.

-los chicos fueron a visitarla, y a decirle de la boda –

-¿crees que venga? – pregunto con algo de esperanza.

La rubia no sabía que decirlo por lo que decidió hacerse la desentendida y mejor continua leyendo los documentos, Pansy solo rodo lo ojos al ver como la otra se hacia la tonta y dejarle todo a ella.

-la verdad no sabríamos decirte…con ella no se sabe, lo mejor es que no te hagas tantas esperanzas – Pansy le dijo con sinceridad.

La morena suspiro con resignación en verdad deseaba que la castaña fuera a su boda, le tenía mucho cariño como el de una hermana ya. Debía admitir que al principio no se llevaron bien pero con el tiempo se fueron queriendo hasta el punto de confiar su vida a la otra.

-" _en verdad deseo que vengas"-_

 _*ooOOoo*_

Había pasado dos días desde que hablo con el pequeño Luis, por lo que decidió no perder más el tiempo y se dirigió hacia el departamento de investigación y Rastreador de magos y brujas, ahora que tenía tiempo antes de que le pusieran mas fastidioso papeleo en su escritorio. Nunca imagino que ser jefe de aurores fuera tan aburrido, el creía que seria mas emocionante pero no, solo tenia que estar sentado en una asquerosa silla todo el día, revisando apestosos papeles en su escritorio, hasta ya comenzaba a pensar que su trasero iba a desaparecer por estar tanto tiempo sentado, pero ya que.

Al llegar a su destino pregunto por su antiguo compañero y viejo amigo del colegio, Deán Thomas, quien trabajaba en ese departamento en el ministerio.

-¡Harry! Que sorpresa verte por aquí- un Deán Thomas un poco mas grande, alto y con un poco mas de masa muscular se acercó hacia Harry con una sonrisa al ver a su viejo compañero de casa.

-hola Deán, que gusto verte – dijo Harry también con una sonrisa al verlo- ¿podemos hablar en privado un momento?-

El moreno lo vio con curiosidad al captar el tono serio pero acepto – por supuesto, vamos a mi oficina- el pelinegro asintió y siguió al otro.

Al llegar a la oficina el moreno le indico al oji verde que tomara asiento.-¿y bien de qué quieres hablar? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

-veras, quiero que me ayudes a localizar a Hermione Granger–le dijo con seriedad.

Dean se sorprendió al escuchar la petición de Harry, nunca imagino que le pediría algo asi. Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre, lo último que habia sabido de esa bruja fue que se había marchado muy lejos, y por lo que tenía entendido, Harry y Ron ya habían tratado de buscarla pero pareciera que la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

-¿puedo saber para que? – Harry lo miro sin entender, ya que otra razón podía haber que es la del deseo de encontrar a su mejor amiga. Dean al ver el rostro de Harry, suspiro .- veras, se que ella es o era tu mejor amiga…pero hace años que no se sabe nada de ella y ustedes suspendieron la búsqueda después de un año, asi que me gustaría saber ¿Por qué deseas encontrarla, después de 7 años de que suspendieron su búsqueda?.-

Harry no quería decir la verdadera razón pero sabia que no tenia otra opción si quería que en verdad Dean lo ayudara enserio.- te voy a decir la verdad….pero quiero que esto quede entre los dos.- estiro su mano derecha para que el moreno la tome.

Dean no sabia que hacer, debía de ser un tema muy importante si el pelinegro le pedía ser un pacto de silencio (parecido al increbrantable pero sin morir) para poder decírselo, una parte de el le decía que no aceptara pero la otra tenia curiosidad además de que no tenia porque tener miedo, no por nada fue un Grynffindor asi que venga lo que tenga que venir.

-de acuerdo- acepto dándole la mano. Una luz azul envolvió las manos indicando que aceptaban el pacto.

**oooOOOoo**

Has pasado ya dos días desde que llegaron a la casa de la castaña, ese dia ya se tenían que marchar por lo que Theo escribió una nota avisándole a Hermione que se marchaban, ya que tenia que irse caminado al pueblo y los chicos no querían despertarla porque habían notado que la chica no había dormido casi nada desde que llegaron y al parecer el cansancio la venció dejándola profundamente dormida en el sofá.

Blaise al verla dormir en ese incomodo sofá, la cargo con cuidado y la llevo a su habitación para que descansara mejor, mientras se dirigía a la habitación la chica soltó un suspiro y se acomodó un poco en los brazos fuertes del moreno que sonrió al escucharla murmurar algo que no alcanzo a oír muy bien. Al llegar a la habitación la cómodo con cuidado en la cama, le quito las botas y la abrigo con la cobija, para después darle un beso en la frente con cariño.

-descansa pequeño grano en el trasero – murmuro con una sonrisa.

Theo que los había seguido miro con una ceja alzada a Blaise al escuchar cómo le dijo a la castaña, el moreno solo se encogió de hombros. El castaño no dijo nada y fue a poner la nota junto con la invitación de la boda en la mesa de noche a lado de la cama, para después acaserarse a la castaña y también depositar un beso en su frente.

Al salir de la habitación pagaron todas las luces de la casa dejando solo algunas para que no se viera tan oscuro, al arreglarse y abrigarse por completo salieron de la casa cerrándola con seguro con su varita por seguridad al estar dormida la castaña podían entrar fácilmente.

-otra vez aquí vamos – se quejó Blaise al sentir una leve ventisca helada.

..

.

Se removió entre las sabanas al escuchar un sonido con algo de pereza saco su mano entre las caliente sabana para pagar desagradable sonido de su despertador. Entre abrió sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo para ver la hora; 7:40 am, aun tenia tiempo antes de tener que levantarse, por lo que se volvió a dormir de nuevo.

Una hora después se levantó y se fue a dar un baño, ya había visto la nota de los chicos y también la invitación que decidió ignorar. La verdad no había entendido como era que había caído dormida de inmediato en el sofá siendo que casi nunca duerme al tener pesadillas, a veces algo de insomnio o mucho trabajo pero esta vez se había sentido tan cansada como hace mucho no se había sentido por lo que no pudo evitar rendirse ante el sueño.

Cuando salio de la ducha envuelta en la toalla y con su cabello a un medio húmedo, observo su rostro en el espejo y no se sorprendió al ver unas ojeras un poco marcadas ya era algo normal que la tuviera, mas bien se sorprendería si no fuera asi.

Cuando estuvo arreglada, bajo hacia su laboratorio y comenzó a empacar con cuidado las diferentes pociones que hizo durante todo el mes, para irlas a entregar a la boticaria de Brasil. El tenerla todas listas le coloco un hechizo potente de protección por si se le llegaran a caer no se rompieran ya que el hechizo hacia el frasco y la caja indestructible hasta que llegaran a su destino.

Al tener todo listo adentro de su nueva fiel bolsa de cuencas, se dirigió hacia la chimenea y quito la protección de red flud temporalmente para cambiarlo a que solo ella tenia derecho de usar ese red, lo ponía por si alguien quería usarla lo enviaría a otro lugar muy alejado de su casa.

Agarro un poco de polvos y los aviento al suelo para después gritar- _Chapeleiro Maluco –_

Duro solo unos momentos de viaje y apareció en la chimenea de un bar muy concurrido en Brasil el cual tiene el nombre de Chapeleiro Maluco (sombrero loco) y le hacia uso de su nombre al haber varios sobreros mágicos antiguos y raros colgados como decoración.

-oh, pero si es Hermione….que milagro que te dejas ver niña – un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules, alto de piel morena con un cuerpo definido. Saludo alegremente a la castaña quien le sonrió al verlo.

-Hola Gilvan, ¿Cómo has estado? – saludo con una sonrisa sincera al ver al hombre.

-por lo que veo, mejor que tu….que acaso no has dormido bien, mira nomas que horrible cara traes – la regaño con preocupación, Gilvan quería a Hermione como si fuera su hija por lo que normalmente se preocupaba por ella cada vez que iba a su humilde bar.

-algo asi, no te preocupes estoy bien – le dijo con sinceridad para que no se preocupara.

Gilvan suspiro – de acuerdo….ahora cambiando de tema, te llego esto hace una semana - se volteo por un momento y de un cajón saco un sobre el cual se lo entrego.

Hermione lo agarro y lo observo fijamente, a pesar que en el exterior no mostrara ninguna emoción era muy diferente lo que sentía en el interior. Se encontraba con muchas emociones revuelta, por una parte tenia miedo, nerviosismo, resinación, culpabilidad entre muchas mas, pero sobre todo esperanza, esperanza de que lo que estuviera escrito ahí fuera cierto, que confirmara sus sospechas ya que en ese sobre era el que decidía si iba a no a Londres a recuperar lo suyo, sin importarle nada mas que ella para lograr su objetivo.

- _"es hora de saber la verdad" –_ pensó con decisión sin dejar de observar el sobre.

.

.

 **Continuara..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04**

 _9 años atrás_

 _Habia pasado un años desde que Voldemort fue derrotado y que se fuera al infierno y ahora si para siempre, los mortifagos fueron todos capturados y la mayoría recibieron el beso, los únicos que se salvaron fueron los Malfoy al haber ayudado a la orden en secreto desde que Draco estuvo en sexto año. El trio de Oro por su parte, Harry y Ron decidieron no volver a Hogwarts y entrar de una vez a la academia de aurores, mientras que Hermione decidió regresar a la escuela, junto con Ginny, Luna y otros mas de su generación._

 _La castaña se encontraba muy feliz a pesar de haber estado en la guerra y de que a veces sus cicatrices le dolieran como el infierno las cuales obtuvo a causa de la inmensa tortura a mano de Bellatrix Lestrange que le ocasiono cruelmente. La razón para su felicidad es que hace una semana se graduó de Hogwarts con Honores lo cual sinceramente no le sorprendía por sus excelentes calificaciones, pero dejando eso a lado es que ella y Fleur por fin Vivian juntas en un departamento en una zona muggle de clase media, que compro especialmente para las dos._

 _El lugar no era muy grande pero si cómodo y perfecto para comenzar, el lugar le había costado un poco caro y se le fue mas de la mitad de todos sus ahorros que junto a bases de trabajos que hacia en los veranos, pero eso sinceramente no le había importado ya que había valido la pena._

 _-buenos días amor – saludo alegremente Hermione mientras abrazaba a la rubia por la espalda._

 _La rubia dio brinquito por la sorpresa haber estado concentrada haciendo el desayuno, pero segundos despues sonrio contenta al tener la cercanía de su novia._

 _-Bonjour chéri. –sonrio la rubia – se puede saber porque tan contenta –_

 _-porque hoy comienzo mis clases especiales de pociones con Snape – dijo Hermione emocionada. No era porque quisiera ver al profesor amargado sino porque deseaba especializarse en pociones y en un futuro crear sus propias pociones médicas. – y sabes porque también – la rubia negó con la cabeza, la castaña la atrajo mas hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza pero sin lastimarla y descanso su barbilla en el cuello de la otra – porque sobre todo, tu estas conmigo – Fleur sonrió contenta siempre le ha gustado que la castaña fuera cariñosa con ella, cada dia que pasaba mas se enmaraba de esa chica por los simples pequeños detalles que tiene para con ella. – Te amo Fleur – beso la mejilla de la oji azul, antes de separarse de ella._

 _-tal vez hoy salga un poco mas tarde de trabajo – dijo Fleur mientras colocaba los platos con comida en la pequeña mesa de la cocina._

 _-¿Quieres café o Jugo de Naranja? – pregunto Hermione detrás de la barra._

 _-Jugo, por favor –_

 _La oji miel asintió y continuo haciendo el jugo con la maquina muggle, podía usar magia pero la verdad decidieron comenzar hacer varias cosas sin utilizar la magia para no depender tanto de esta, por si algún dia en verdad no pudieran utilizarla.- ¿y eso? Paso algo en el banco –_

 _-no en realidad…solo que el gerente nos aviso que va ver una junta en la tarde – le dijo sin importancia. La castaña no dijo nada y continuo haciendo su labor._

 _Cuando termino llevo su taza de café y la jarra de jugo a la mesa y en un vaso le sirvió un poco de jugo a la rubia que le agradeció con una sonrisa, antes de sentarse le dio un beso en los labios a la oji azul._

 _._

 _._

Presente

Ese dia Luis había ido a la madriguera junto con sus padres al pedido de su abuelita Molly y además se iban a quedar a comer, a el no le molestaba sino lo contrario siempre le ha gustado pasar tiempo con su familia. Pero ese dia no se entraba feliz, ni contento como las otras veces que venían, no, ese dia se encontraba muy enojado y resentido con su supuesto padre.

 _-Flas Back-_

 _La noche anterior no podía dormir al estar pensando en esa joven muy parecida a el, y en como seria conocerla en persona. Al estar tanto tiempo pensando le dio sed por lo que decidió bajar por un poco de agua a la cocina, cuando regresaba a su habitación de nuevo, se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos en el ático el lugar al que siempre tenia miedo pero como, el es una persona muy curiosa fue a haber que sucedía e ignoro su miedo, al llegar vio la puerta entre abierta y se adentró con cuidado al lugar. Al principio no se veía nada pero al caminar un poco mas se escondió al observar a su padre destrozar con enojo las fotos que su madre tenia escondida, un sentimiento de furia lo lleno e iba a impedir que siguiera destrozando las fotos pero antes de que hiciera algo, recordó que el no hubiera podido con el al hacer mas grande y además lo detuvo al observa como destruía una mesa con furia._

 _-¡Maldita seas Granger!...a pesar de que hice todo eso aun sigues en su mentes y corazón – Gruño con enojo, el pequeño castaño salto de susto y miedo, por instinto se escondió al haber como los ojos de su padre cambiaba de color y comenzaba a destruir mas cosas por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces huyo de ahí._

 _Al salir del ático se fue directamente a su habitación y se escondió bajo las sabanas con miedo rogando que su padre no lo haya descubierto._

 _FIN de Flash Back_

Esa mañana cuando despertó noto a su madre mas rara como si estuviera hipnotizada o algo por el estilo y también alcanzo a observar unos moretones en su abdomen cuando entro a la habitación de sus padres y su mama se estaba poniendo la camisa. Por lo que sospechaba que su padre le había hecho algo, ahora que recuerda menciono el Apellido de aquella chica por lo que algo tenía que ver con todo esto, ahora mas que nunca tiene que hablar con ella para que ayude a su mama de ese monstruo, porque, si, el ya esta comenzado a pensar que su padre es uno además ya ni sabía si tenía que seguir llamándolo asi, algo dentro de el le decía que ese hombre no es nada suyo y que no tenia porque tenerle respeto ni siquiera en sus pensamientos.

-Luis ¿Qué tienes?...¿porque lloras? – se sobresaltó al sentir unas pequeñas manitas en su rostro, alzo su cabeza y observo a la pequeña Lily que es tres años menor que el.

-no-no tengo nada – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas que no sabía que tenia.

-¿entonces porque llorabas?- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja con ternura y preocupación.

El castaño se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada. – p-por nada….solo estaba recordando algo triste – le mintió para no preocupara.

La pequeña no dijo nada y se quedo pensado, el oji miel creía que ya no iba a decir nada pero se equivocó al sobresaltarse cuando la pequeña oji verde grito de emoción-¡YA SE!...¡se lo que te puede animar! –Agarro la pequeña mochila que traía y de ahí saco unas galletas con chispas de chocolate- toma come alguna…mi mami siempre me las hace cuando me siento triste y me hace sentir mejor – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-G-gracias – agarro una con su mano tímidamente su rostro se encontraba sonrojado al ver la linda sonrisa de la menor.

.

**ooOOoo**

.

Theo había llegado a su casa desde hace unos días, se encontraba sentado en el patio junto con Daphne su esposa, tomado él te, mientras observaban jugar a un pequeño de 6 años de cabello castaño oscuro como el de el y ojos azules como los de su esposa. El niño se encontraba jugado con un Helicóptero de control remoto o así dijo que se llamaba Hermione quien fue la causante de regalarle esa cosa a su ahijado.

-parece que ama ese cosa – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa al ver a su hijo tan feliz.

-eso parece…..Liam estaba algo celoso porque a el no le regalaron uno – dijo Theo divertido al recordar los celos del pequeño hijo de cuatro años de Blaise y Pansy.

-si pero Hermione le compro uno en su cumpleaños…..y ahora los dos no se aguantan – Daphne rio divertida al recodar las quejas de Pansy cuando Liam jugaba con eso dentro de la casa y le destrozaba varios jarrones o cosas caras.- Faltan solo dos semanas mas para la boda de As –

-aun no puedo creer que se va a casar con un Wesley –

La rubia se encogió de hombros – ni yo, pero para ser sincera se nota que ese pelirrojo si esta enamorado de ella….solo espero que la haga feliz –

-no te preocupes amor, que si esa comadreja le hace algo….tendrá que sobrevivir a las serpientes y una leona –

-si tienes razón – la oji verde se acercó a el y lo beso.

.

**oooOOoo**

.

Después de que leyera la carta la cual confirmo sus sospechas, se llenó de una gran furia y sin pensarlo dos veces salio de su casa azotando la puerta, se dirigió a la parte donde corta leña, agarro el hacha y comenzó a destrozar la madera con fuerza para descargar todo lo que tenía dentro, su magia como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella también comenzó a destrozar las ventanas de su casa y vehículo.

-AAAH- grito una vez mas llena de ira y arrogo el hacha hacia su vehículo y la cual se insertó en una de las puertas. –¡Maldito Desgraciado!...me la vas a pagar – apretó sus puño con furia los cuales se volvieron más blanco y comenzaba a escurrir un poco de sangre a causa de la presión.- te voy a cobrar cada una de mis penas….de mis lágrimas…de mi soledad ….pero sobre todo de cada día que lo que les has hecho a ella – en sus ojos volvían a recuperar el brillo pero esta vez era un brillo de maldad y venganza pura.- voy a recuperar lo que es mío y te enseñare que con Hermione Jane Granger nadie juega – sonrió sádicamente.

Ya tenia un plan en mente y que pondría en marchar, sabía que no sería fácil pero quien dijo que lo fuera. Ahora ya tenia algo porque que enfrentar su pasado y cobrar venganza, y nada ni nadie la iba a detener.

.

.

… **continuara.**

 **Se que es corto pero los demás tratare de hacerlos mas largos =), espero les haya gusto y discúlpenme mi falta de ortografía. Nos leeremos en la siguiente hasta la otra queridos lectores.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05**

Había pasado varias semanas desde que comenzó de nuevo con la investigación y no podía creer que no había encontrado nada útil, lo que tenía era lo que había investigado hace años y eso no lo ayudaba en nada. Se encontraba tan frustrado que no se podía concentrar en los estúpidos papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio y los cuales tenía que revisar.

-adelante! – dijo con un gruñido molesto, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a Deán quien venía con una sonrisa y con un sobre en su mano.

-veo que no estas feliz – dijo Deán con burla.

-no me puedo concentrar y me siento frustrado de que la investigación no valla a ningún lado otra vez – dijo el pelinegro con enojo- " _maldita Hermione donde demonios te has metido" –_

Deán no dijo nada y solo se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Harry.

-bueno no se si sea mucho pero encontré algo – pareciera que se rompería el cuello de lo rápido que levanto su cabeza del escritorio. – Toma – le dio el sobre que el pelinegro agarro con ansias.

Harry leyó con atención la hoja que venía a dentro del sobre y no podía creer que una pista hubiera estado siempre en sus narices y el ni cuenta se había dado, que estúpido había sido por no buscar en ese lugar.

-¿estás seguro que tienen alguna relación? –

-la verdad no se, pero dime cuantos Granger hay en Londres – saco un papel doblado de su chaqueta y se lo entrego.- además hace varios años atrás se detectó magia en unos muggles…...hubieran detenido al mago o bruja que lo hizo si no fuera porque en los registro apareció que lo hizo por protección a ellos – le explico con seriedad.

-un Obliviate retirado – Deán asintió – sabes si fue en Australia –

-si, eso decía el reporte de hace años – dijo Deán.

-estoy seguro que se trata de ella – dijo Harry emocionado, ahora ya sabía que su amiga le había regresado las memorias a sus padres.- entonces hay que ir ahora mismo –

Deán al ver que el oji verde se levantaba del la silla e iba directamente a la puerta para salir- espera, no podemos presentarnos como si mas…¿Qué acaso quieres que te arresten? –

-no me importa, he esperado por años para saber alguna pista de ella y ahora que la tengo quieres que me detenga – le dijo con enojo.

-no me refiero a eso, recuerda que si el ministerio se entera de esta investigación la cual no está autorizada pueden arrestarte…..y dime de que te hubiera servido ir y que McGonagall hubiera avisado al ministro – dijo el moreno con seriedad. Harry apretó el manojo de la puerta con furia, aunque no quisiera admitirlo el otro tenía razón, si McGonagall lo viera en el colegio sin autorización a pesar de ser jefe del departamento de aurores, hubiera avisado al ministerio de inmediato debido a la nueva regla, y ahí si no hubiera salido bien librado si se llegan a enterar de la investigación. – mejor espera que sea la visita al pueblo para que vallas, y sirve que para ese entonces ya haya llegado Klaus para que autorice la investigación y no tener problemas con la ley –

Harry suspiro con frustración y acepto a regañadientes lo que dijo el otro, aunque eso no quiera decir que estaba muy de acuerdo en esperar otro mes más para eso, pero sabía que no tenía opción.

.

*ooOOoo*

 _-FLASH BACK-_

- _9 años atrás-_

 _Fleur acaba de llegar al departamento después de una larga tarde de trabajo se sentía exhausta y solo deseaba ir directamente a la cama y dormir todo la noche abrazada a su castaña, para olvidar el horrible incidente en Gringotts a causa de William quien a un no aceptaba que ellos ya había terminado desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _Sabia que ella tenia ciertamente algo de culpa ya que nunca se tenia que haber dejado convencer de aceptar en salir con el cuándo ella y la castaña habían terminado una buena temporada por varias razones la principal era; Voldemort quien encabezaba la lista y ahí seguía otras razones. Pero lo cierto es que Bill y ella solo habían durado como máximo cuatro meses como pareja cuando ella termino con el, al no poder olvidar en ningún momento a su castaña, creyó que el chico había aceptado de buena manera su rompimiento pero pareciera que no era asi y temía que el pelirrojo se haya obsesionado con ella de solo pensarlo le dio un escalofrió en todo en su cuerpo._

 _Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y al ver que el reloj de la pared daban las 7:30 pm, decidió ir preparando la cena para dejar de pensar en eso, además de que Hermione ya no tardaría en llegar de sus clases las cuales eran en la tarde, ya que durante el dia la oji miel trabajaba en el mundo muggle, medio tiempo antes de irse a sus clases._

 _Decidió ser un poco de pollo a la mostaza con algo de ensalada y unas patatas a la crema, casi una hora después se escuchó la puerta abriéndose con llave y supo que la castaña habia llegado._

 _-huele delicioso – dijo Hermione cuando entro a la cocina._

 _Fleur sonrio y se puso los guantes para sacar las patatas del horno._

 _-hola amor, como te fue – pregunto Fleur dejando la bandeja en la barra._

 _Hermione hizo una mueca al recordar algo – Snape sigue igual de intolerante con algún Grynffindor, y toda la clase no dejo de corregirme y regáñame por cualquier pequeño error que hacia….ya me estaba volviendo loca tenia ganas de lanzar una maldición pero por suerte me contuve – la rubia solo rio ya se imaginaba la escena._

 _-es normal cariño, despues de todo lo que me contaste sobre el…deberías de tener un poco mas de paciencia – Fleur se acercó abrazarla y paso sus manos por el cuello de la otra, Hermione la sostuvo por la cintura. – a pesar de que te hayas graduado de Hogwarts el aun sigue siendo tu profesor de Pociones -_

 _La castaña suspiro con cansancio ya que sabia que su novia tenia razón. –lose, lose, tratare de controlarme mas…..y ¿a ti como te fue? –_

 _-bien – le dijo con una sonrisa pero al ver que la oji miel no le creía decidió por decirle la verdad, con cuidado se separó de ella para comenzar a explicarse, sabia que la castaña no tomaría bien la noticia. - en el trabajo todo esta bien…..el problema es William Weasley–_

 _-FIN DEL FLASH BLACK-_

 _._

 _*ooOoo*_

 _._

Despues de haber reparado con magia las cosas que rompió, entro de nuevo a su casa y en dos baúles empaco todo lo que necesario ya que no pensaba regresar sin haber cumplido su objetivo. Cuando termino encogió los baúles y bajo a la cocina le colocó un hechizo de conservación a los alimentos que todavía quedaban para que no se echaran a perder, bloqueo las chimeneas, después metió su camioneta en la cochera y ya que tenia todo asegurado en la casa le coloco un hechizo de protección, y salio de su casa y rompió por unos segundos la barrera anti apariciones para aparecerse a las afueras del Ministerio mágico de Brazil para ver a la Jefa de departamento de Aurores.

-¡pase!- se escucha la voz fuerte de una mujer.

La castaña entra sin dudar hace un buen tiempo que no entra en esa oficina por lo que no puede evitar darle una leve mirada. La oficina en si es algo grande pero la decoración que tiene es muy sencilla pero a la vez elegante, las paredes son de color azul oscuro con blanco, el piso es de madera oscura, se encontraba varios estantes con libros y una que otra estatua y plantas pequeñas como decoración. Solo dos cuadros se podían apreciar en toda la oficina, también había un sillón negro largo y que parecía cómodo.

-creí que no ibas a venir – dejo de observar la oficina para voltear a ver a Yanela Veira que la miraba con una expresión de entre aburrimiento y cansancio. Es una hermosa mujer de 30 años, con facciones finas y delicadas, su piel es medio morena, el cabello negro lacio y su ojos son de un color verde claro con una mirada profunda que pareciera que te leyera la mente. La mujer a diferencia de las demás trabajadoras de ahí llevaba puesto el típico uniforme de auror la mayoría de veces ya que uno nunca sabe cuándo hay una emergencia.

-si bueno yo también lo creía – le contesto con indiferencia.

-bueno Granger, dime que te trae por aquí después de casi tres meses de tu última misión- Yanela deja a un lado el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo – o me vas a decir que me extrañabas y vienes a visitarme – le dijo con voz seductora mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La oji miel se sonroja sin poder evitarlo al recordar los encuentros apasiónales que tenían de vez en cuando a fuera del servicio como auror, y los cuales solo eran para pasarla bien y sin ataduras ni tampoco involucran el trabajo. Pero eso ya fue hace un año atrás antes de que Veira estuviera en una relación con alguien.

La pelinegra al ver como se pone la otra no puede evitar reírse ya que es raro ver a la castaña sonrojada.

-¡sabes a lo que vine! – dijo Hermione con fastidio y enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y volteaba su rostro a un lado aun con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-lose, lose….solo te estaba tomado el pelo – dijo la pelinegra mientras dejaba de reír y se sacaba unas lagrimillas. Para después carraspear y ponerse seria- ¿tus compañeros van a ser los mismos? –

-si –

La pelinegra asintió y abrió un cajón de su escritorio el cual se hiso mas largo y del montón de carpetas que había ahí cogió la única de color negro para después cerrar el cajón- aquí esta una copia de toda la información que tenemos – le entrego el sobre.

Hermione lo cogió y lo abrió para leerlo con atención, lo que leía hay no la sorprendía mucho ya que sabía algo de eso.- ¿el Ministro de Londres sabe que nosotros iremos? –

-si, pero no sabe los nombre de ustedes…solo le avisamos que irían pero no acordamos quienes – la oji miel asintió y aguardo los documentos en la carpeta para después aguardarlos en su bolsa de cuencas negra, ya que llegara a su destino los leería con mas calma. – Hermione…- la castaña se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta aunque no volteo a verla – esta vez no sean un dolor de culo –

La castaña se rio y volteo a verla con una sonrisa burlona – no prometo nada – dijo antes de salir de la oficina. La pelinegra solo negó con la cabeza al verla salir y continúo con el infierno de papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

-malditos papeles – gruño con frustración para después continuar con su trabajo.

..

..

Al aparecer en Londres muggle decidió visitar a sus padres, la cual no salió tan mal como había pensado que saldría, sabía que sus padres aun se encontraba algo sentidos por haberles borrado sus memorias sin su permiso y que además había dejado pasar casi cuatro años para irlos a buscar, por lo que no podía culparlos pero aun asi no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho ya que eso los mantuvo a salvo.

Al despedirse de sus padres, se apareció a las afueras de la protección de la mansión Nott, al acercarse a la puerta de la reja de la mansión esta se abrió sola al reconocerla como alguien de confianza y familia de los dueños de la propiedad. Al entrar la reja se cerro de inmediato, comenzó a caminar con paso tranquilo por el sendero hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada donde toco el timbre, podía haber entrado con la contraseña que le dijeron pero no quería tomarse esas confianzas a pesar de que no hubiera problema.

Solo tuvo que esperar un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando un hermosa rubia de ojos azules que la miraba con sorpresa al verla enfrente de ella.

-¿H-Hermione?- pregunto con duda aun si creer que Hermione "Ermitaña" Granger estuviera parada enfrente de ella y que no solo fuera una ilusión casi imposible de creer.

La oji miel no contesto solo la miro con una media sonrisa divertida al ver su expresión.

-¡Madrina! – se escuchó un grito infantil a unos pocos metros de distancia y segundos después unos pasos corriendo.

Hermione se arrodillo en el suelo y abrió sus brazos al ver al pequeño venir corriendo hacia ella.- ¡Oh!...¡pero si es mi pequeño monstro preferido! – abrazo con fuerza al pequeño para después alzarlo y darles besos en sus mejillas haciéndolo reír. -¿quieres sabes que te traje, pequeño monstruo? – el niño asintió feliz.

La castaña lo dejo en el suelo, mientras que el pequeño la miraba con atención. Metió su mano a su bolsa y de ahí saco una caja que parecía pequeña pero al ponerla en el suelo con un hechizo la volvía de su tamaño original y la letras escrita decía; Air Hockey. El cual se trataba de Hockey de mesa un juego muggle y el cual era el favorito de la castaña cuando iba antes al cine con sus padres y siempre lo jugaba con su papa.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto el pequeño oji azul con curiosidad al no saber de que se trataba.

-esto mi pequeño Monstruo es Hockey de mesa, un juego muggle el cual es mi favorito – al niño le brillaron los ojos de emoción al saber que era el favorito de su madrina. – te voy a armar el juego y después te lo explicare de acuerdo – el niño asintió emocionado y se le quedo mirando a la caja para leer las reglas del juego.

Daphne después de salir del shock solo se quedó observando la interacción de la castaña con su hijo Axel y no podía creer que le hubiera comprado otro juguete muggle de por si no se aguantaba con el que ya tenía.

-no deberías consentirlo tanto y tampoco a Liam – la reprendió con sus brazos cruzados.

Se encogió de hombros.- son los únicos que hay…..a quien más debería consentir –

La rubia negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de rendición ya que sabía que es muy cabezota.

-sabes, si tuvieras un hijo de seguro lo hubieras consentido mucho – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, sin saber que con eso había herido sin querer a la castaña.

Hermione sin poder evitarlo varias lagrimas sin derramar se juntan en sus ojos por lo que parpadea para evitarlo, su amiga sin querer había hecho que recordara algo doloroso de su pasado y siente como si en cualquier momento fuera a salirle un sollozo por lo que carraspea antes de hablar de nuevo.- c-claro…..¿se encuentra Theo? – pregunta para cambiar de tema, por suerte la rubia no se da cuenta o mas bien lo deja pasar y solo asiente

 **.**

 **..**

 **..Continuara.**

 **Espero les haya gustado queridos lectores, y perdón por mi faltas de ortografía hago lo que puedo =).**

 **Nota:** la bolsa de cuencas de Hermione es de las que se cruzan de lado, no se si sea importante pero solo quería ponerlo por si tenían duda ya que vi imágenes de esas bolsas y algunas son nomas de mano pero yo no me refiero de esas en mi historia eh.

 **Bueno supongo que eso es todo nos leeremos en el siguiente cap.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 06**

Mientras esperaban a que la familia Zabinni llegara a la mansión, Hermione le armo la mesa al pequeño castaño para después enseñarle a jugar, solo basto unos minutos para el oji azul entendiera el juego y el cual le encanto. La castaña estuvo jugando con el, en algunas ocasiones se dejó ganar sin que el oji azul lo notara, haciendo que el niño se pusiera feliz por poder vencerla.

Asi fue como la familia Zabinni los encontró cuando llegaron por Red Flu, Blaise al ver el extraño juego le llamo la atención por lo que se acercó para verlo junto con su hijo quien al ver a su tia la saludo con entusiasmo para después quedarse viendo como jugaban a ese extraño juego.

Cuando Blaise le entendió al juego decidió retar a la castaña quien lo miro a ver con una ceja alzada, Pansy al oírlo solo rodo los ojos por el infantilismo de su esposo, a veces pareciera que tuviera dos hijos en lugar de uno.

-¡por merlín, cuando va a comportarse como un adulto! – dijo Pansy mirando dramáticamente hacia arriba como si escucharan sus ruegos.

Theo y Daphne solo se rieron mientras observaban a los otros dos, los niños al ver como los dos adultos iban a jugar se emocionaron y se quedaron a observar.

-acepto tu reto Zabinni, solo no llores cuando te gane – le dijo Hermione tomando una pose seria como si fuera de vida o muerte.

-ya veremos Granger….¿que te parece si hacemos esto mas interesante? – le dijo con voz misteriosa.

-te escucho –

-si yo gano…Vas a tener que llevar a los niños a Florean Fortescue en mi lugar – Hermione lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados ya que sabia que no era lo único que le pediría.- además de que tendrás que comprarme esa nueva y enorme Pantalla Plana HD que me intereso en esa tienda muggle junto con esa cosa que ponen para ver películas–

-de acuerdo acepto…..pero si yo gano tendrás que hacerme varios favores sin replicar, sin preguntar nada y sin cuestionarme nada….aceptas- le entendió la mano para pactar, Blaise dudo un poco al ver la casi imperceptible sonrisa maliciosa de la castaña. Su lado Slytherin le decía que se negara pero su lado idiota le decía que entrara que no podía dejarse ver como un cobarde mucho menos delante de los otros.

-acepto – le dio su mano y los dos pactaron.

Sin decir nada mas cada uno se puso en cada extremo de la mesa el que notara 10 puntos ganaba. Blaise saco primero rempujando con fuerza la ficha para notar pero no pudo ya que Hermione lo bloqueo para después con el pequeño rempuje al detenerla lo golpeo también con fuerza haciendo que se fuera a una esquina y anotara el primer punto al pasar al lado del bloqueo del moreno.

-suerte de principiante-

La oji miel no dijo nada y continuo jugando, asi estuvieron por un buen rato ninguno se daba por vencido duraron casi 25 minutos para que los dos quedaran empatados, este era el punto decisivo. Los otros no podían creer que esos dos se tomaran ese juego enserio, era de esperarse que Blaise se comportara infantilmente la mayoría del tiempo pero que la castaña también lo hiciera eso si era una cosa rara de ver, los niños por su parte se encontraban mas que emocionados al ver como los dos jugaban que hasta también hicieron una apuesta de dulces para ver quien ganaba.

Hermione lanzo la ficha despacio para volver de nuevo a la portería, Blaise al ver que esa fuerza no le iba hacer nada sonrió confiado y golpeo con todas sus fuerza la ficha, la castaña negó con la cabeza y solo basto bloquear para que la misma fuerza de la ficha revotara en su mango y volviera rápidamente hacia Blaise quien había bajado su guardia al creer que no lo iba a detener por lo que no alcanzo a bloquear y como si lo viera en cámara lenta vio como la ficha entraba en su portería anotado el último punto a favor de la oji miel quien sonrió con arrogancia. El moreno no podía creer que hubiera perdido tan patéticamente en el último punto y sin ningún esfuerzo por parte de la chica, ahora tendría que hacerle varios favores a esa desagracia, no quería ni imaginar que es lo que le pediría.

-bien querido Blaise, mas vale que cuando te los pida estés disponible – le dijo con burla Hermione al ver el estado del moreno.- pero para que veas que no soy tan mala, te acompañare a llevar a los niños cuando vallan –

..

..

Cuando terminaron de jugar le dejaron que los niños jugaran, mientras que los adultos los miraban sentado en la mesa mientras platicaban y tomaban él Te. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que la castaña le pidió a Theo y Blaise hablar en privado ya que se trababa del trabajo, por lo que las otras dos comprendieron y no dijeron nada ya que sabían que los tres trabajaban como Auror cuando agarraban un caso importante.

Cuando entraron al despacho del oji verde, Hermione se puso a explicarles sobre el caso y le entrego a Blaise la carpeta quien saco los documento de ahí y le paso unos a Theo para que también los leyera. Cuando los dos terminaron le regresaron los documentos de vuelta, la oji miel esta vez lo leyó todos con atención.

-asi que esta vez nos toca atrapar a este grupillo – dijo Blaise con burla.

-por lo que veo no va ser fácil, se esconde bien y casi no dejan evidencia o rastro alguno –dijo Theo algo pensativo.

-tenemos que actuar en las sombras…no podemos dejar que sepan que somos Aurores, no solo ellos si no también los demás que son fuera de nuestro circulo muy íntimo.- los dos asintieron de acuerdo con la oji miel.

Continuaron hablando sobre el caso, las tácticas, y objetos que utilizarían, ya que esto tenia que ser muy secreto ni siquiera podían repetirlo ni a su propia sombra. Cuando un búho color negro apareció en la ventana con una carta en su pata supieron que el ministro ya sabían que estaban ahí pero no sus identidades ya que eso fuel el trato que hicieron con su jefa, para mantener a salvo tanto a ellos como a su familia, por lo que ahora ya podían comenzar a trabajar. En cuanto terminaron los últimos detalles los tres salieron del despacho del oji verde y se dirigieron dónde estaban los demás.

-lo lamento pero tengo que irme – Hermione se colocó de nuevo su gabardina azul marino la cual se había quitado cuando entro a la mansión.

-¿te vas de nuevo a la Antártida? – pregunto Pansy sorprendida.

La oji miel negó con la cabeza – no, me voy a quedar….solo que tengo que hacer algunas cosas- le dijo sin mucha importancia.

-de acuerdo…..pero ¿si vas a ir a la boda de Astoria? – pregunto Daphne con curiosidad.

-si, ya que sospecho que no dejaran de molestar con eso – le dijo con resignación, haciendo que la rubia y la pelinegra sonrieran con victoria.

..

**ooOoo**

..

Ese dia su madre tuvo que salir de emergencia por su trabajo, y su padre se había ido a Egipto hace dos días y volvería un dia antes de la boda de su tio Fred. Por lo que su mama le había pedido de favor a su Tio Harry y su Tia Katie de que si pudiera que darse con ellos los tres días que estaría fuera, a lo que estos aceptaron con gusto.

Por lo que ahora se encontraba paseando en el callejón Diagon con sus primos, y su tio Harry ya que su tia tuvo que ir al ministerio cuando le llego una carta.

-niños que les parece si vamos primero por el libro que me encargo su tia y después vamos a los juegos – propuso Harry con una sonrisa, a lo que los chicos asintieron emocionados.

Sin decir más se dirigieron a la librería Flourish y Blotts para comprar el libro a Katie , tardaron un poco en salir ya que al último los niños agarraron un libro o bueno solo Luis, Lily y Albus ya que James no quiso porque le aburrían y mejor prefería jugar que leer. Cuando salieron de la librería Harry los llevo por un helado y también se compró uno de el, para después dirigirse hacia la zona de juego para los niños.

Al terminar sus helados los chicos se fueron a subir a la reveladilla, el pequeño castaño prefirió quedarse con Lily en los columpios rempujándola.

-¡Luis, Luis! – James grito con entusiasmo cuando se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa James? – pregunto confundido el oji miel, al verlo tan entusiasmado por algo.

-vamos a jugar ese juego muggle que vimos en la otra vez en el televisor – le dijo con emoción

Luis lo miro con duda de si aceptar o no, sabia muy bien que la ideas de ese pelinegro todas salían mal y siempre salían regañados por su culpa.

-¡vamos Luis! Yo también quiero jugar – Lily también se encontraba emocionada al saber cual era.

-pero solo somos cuatro y se necesitan mas…sin olvidar la pelota–

James puso una sonrisa de gato de la maravillas y le paso un brazo en el cuello al otro chico para luego mostrarle una pelota que saco de la bolsa de su pantalón.- por eso no te preocupes, ya conseguí mas jugadores – le apunto con el a tres niños y tres niñas que esperaban impacientes con un bate de Quidditch.

-de acuerdo- le dijo con resignación.

.

.

Todos se dividieron para ser dos equipos, y después se acomodaron como vieron que estaban los jugadores de Béisbol en la televisión o bueno mas o menos. Llevaban un rato jugando y el equipo de Luis iba ganando por dos, por lo que James algo molesto se preparó para batear y hacer un Hong Rong.

Albus lanzo la bola con fuerza hacia James quien ya en posición, cuando la bola estaba cerca de el bateo con fuerza y lanzo muy lejos, soltó el bate y comenzó a correr a las bases. Luis al ser el que estaba hasta la orilla corrió por la pelota pero al estar tan concentro en ella no se fijo por donde corría y se tropezó con una rama y como consecuencia comenzó a rodar colina abajo, solo se podía escuchar su grito al rodar.

Harry al ver como el chico se fue rodando casi le da un infarto y se desmaya ahí mismo, por lo que sin pensarlo se dirigió corriendo hacia el, aunque estaba al lejos al estar del otro lado y le rojo a merlín y a todo lo que recordaba para que el pequeño estuviera bien ya que no quería enfrentar a una Veela furiosa y sumándole a los regaños de su esposa por su irresponsabilidad. Los chico al ver a Luis se fue rodando detuvieron el jugo y fueron a ver como estaba.

Maldijo al haberse distraído escuchando la radio sobre el juego de su equipo favorito.

Luis rogaba para que dejara de rodar, no podía detenerse al ir rápido ya sentía uno de su brazos lastimados, cuando creyó que iba a golpearse con la enorme roca, solo cerro sus ojos con fuerza y espero el golpe directo a su cabeza. Pasaron varios segundo y no sintió nada de dolor, solo podía sentir como algo cálido y protector lo sostenía, por lo que abrió sus ojos con algo de miedo creyendo que había muerto al golpearse la cabeza sin que lo sintiera.

Cuando abrió sus ojos noto que estaba inclinado mirando al pasto, pero vio unas botas negras y sintió unos brazos suaves alrededor de el.

-¿te encuentras bien? – escucho la voz preocupada de esa persona de la que ahora sabía que se trataba de una chica, no sabia porque pero esa voz lo tranquilizaba y le daba una inmensa paz. La chica lo ayudo a sentarse con cuidado aun no levantaba su cabeza para saber quién era.

-s-si – le respondió algo adolorido y sin poder aguantar mas, alzo su cabeza para observar quien era su salvadora.

Al observar quien era abre sus ojos sorprendido y se queda mudo al saber quién es, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo por fin la había encontrado y de una manera poco favorable por su parte al verlo caer. Sin poder evitarlo y llevado por sus impulsos lleva una de sus manos y acaricia sus rostro con cuidado como temiendo que solo fuera una ilusión, observa como su cabellos ahora más largo y medio rizado es de su mismo color que su pelo, como el color de sus ojos son los mismo que los suyos hasta el color de la piel. La chica solo se le quedaba viendo sin decir nada aunque sus ojos mostraban sorpresa al notar de inmediato su gran parecido con el niño.

Sin poder evitarlo de nuevo le salen algunas lágrimas pero esta vez de alegría.- ¡Estas aquí! – grita emocionado y se lanza abrazarla haciendo que callera sentada en el suelo, ante el desconcierto de la chica que solo lo abrazada por instinto y deja que el niño llore a un sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando.

Cuando Harry llega agitado por tanto correr, se queda mudo al ver la escena ya que no entendía que pasaba, porque Luis lloraba abrazado a esa descocida. Con curiosidad camino hasta posicionarse afrente de ellos para saber quién era, iba a hablarle pero olvida como hacerlo cuando la desconocida levanta su rostro para mirarlo, su boca se abre a mas no poder si pudiera hubiera tocado el suelo. La desconocida al ver también quien era el chico entro en Shock sin poder creer que se hubieran encontrado sin poder.

-H-Harry – dijo casi en un susurro sin dejar de verlo.

Al escuchar su voz salió de su estado.- H-Hermione – le dijo sin aun poder creer que ella estuviera enfrente de el, después de tantos años.

 **.**

 **.**

 **..continuara.**

 **Espero les hay gustado ^^. Y lamento mis ya conocidas faltas de ortografía.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 07**

Luis no podía creer que despues de tanto tiempo por fin haya encontrado quien en verdad era su verdadero padre o debería decir ¿madre?, bueno eso no importa mucho….lo que si es que ella podía ayudar a su mama de ese señor. Después de que habia terminado de llorar, ella lo habia ayudado y curado su brazo lastimado lo cual le sorprendió un poco ya que lo hiso con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, se preguntó ¿será una medimaga? Por que habia sabido que hacer.

Harry tampoco podia creer que su mejor amiga a quien consideraba como a una hermana estuviera enfrente de el curando al pequeño Luis con tanta delicadeza y cuidado como si el pequeño fuera de cristal y lo cual le sorprendía ver. Nunca se imagino que se encontraría con ella como si nada, nunca se le habia pasado por la cabeza y mira... ahora ahí esta ella. Sin poder evitarlo se le queda observando fijamente cada detalle, al parecer habia crecido un poco mas en altura (al igual que el), su cabello antes corto y alborotado como una melena de león que le llegaba hasta sus hombros ahora era largo hasta su cintura cayéndole en una cascada de medio rizos además de que su color estaba dos tonos mas claros, por lo que podía ver por su ropa su cuerpo también se encontraba mas desarrollado y con mas curvas que la hacían ver muy deseable, sus facciones finas eran mucho mas maduras pero seguían con su toque infantil y delicadas y como siempre seguía sin tanto maquillaje que casi no se le notaba, sus ojos seguían del mismo color miel de ese que tanto le ha gustado ver en ella aunque le preocupo ver una leves ojeras, esperaba que su amiga no pasara como el con el insomnio ya que sabia lo feo que se sentía.

Su amiga si que habia cambiado físicamente ya no era esa chica come libros que conoció, solo esperaba que no hubiera cambiado tanto en el interior.

-Hermione ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto cuando vio que la chica habia terminado de vendar el brazo del pequeño que no dejaba de ver emocionado a la chica.

Hermione suspiro sabia que Harry tenia razón en que tenían que hablar y aunque tuviera tanta ganas de hacerlo en ese mismo instante, no podía ya que tenia que arreglar varias cosas ese dia.

-lose Harry- volteo a verlo – pero hoy no puedo-

El oji verde frunció el ceño molesto ya que no podía creer que le dijera que no podía, despues de tanto tiempo sin verse. - ¿Por qué no?- le pregunto con algo de molestia en su voz.

-tengo varias cosas que hacer…¿Qué te parece si mañana voy a tu casa? – le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-de acuerdo te estaré esperando – dijo un poco mas feliz.

-bueno nos vemos mañana…me tengo que ir – cuando se dio la vuelta para irse algo la detuvo. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y se sorprendió de ver que una pequeña mano agarraba su gabardina.

-Espera no te vallas – Luis le dijo casi suplicando, tenia miedo de que ella se marchara y no la volviera a ver de nuevo. -¡no me dejes!-

Hermione miro sorprendida al niño al ver que iba a llorar por su culpa, ella no sabia que demonios hacer nunca le ha gustado ver a niños llorar y menos por su culpa. Sentía que algo se rompía dentro de ella al ver que el pequeño la miraba con miedo de que se fuera como si temiera que lo ¿abandonara?, la hacia sentir culpable por alguna razón desconocida pero no entendía porque si ella no conocía a ese niño hasta ahora. Pero al verlo mas de cerca logro ver que el niño tenia varios rasgos parecido a alguien que ella conoce muy bien y no habla de ella misma, si no de alguien que había amado con locura y lo sigue haciendo a pesar de todo.

-¿Cómo te llamas….tu nombre completo?- le pregunto con curiosidad cuando se volvió arrodillar frente de el para verlo mas de cerca, sin saber porque llevo una de sus manos al rostro del niño para linear algunos rasgos que encontró de _ella._

Mientras que los cuatro Potter miraban a los dos sin decir nada, aunque los niño se preguntaba ¿Quién es ella? ¿y que es con su papa? y lo mas importante ¿Por qué miraba con cariño a Luis?.

-Luis Weasley Delacour –

-…..¿tu madre es Fleur Delacour? – sabia que era ella pero solo preguntaba para estar mas segura, cuando el pequeño asintió. Su mirada se escureció de enojo y sin ser consiente la mano en el rostro del pequeño se detuvo mientras que su otra mano se volvió puño y apretó con furia. – Ya veo – dijo en casi un susurro que solamente Harry escucho y sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo al saber su amiga estaba furiosa ya que sabia que se habia dado cuenta.

-¿H-Hermione…E-sta..?-al ver a su amiga levantarse decidió preguntarle si estaba bien pero no acabo de hacerlo cuando lo interrumpió.

-ahora no Harry…..mañana hablamos –sin decir nada mas se fue de ahí hecha un furia, ahora si que ese infeliz se las iba a pagar todas, y Delacour le debe una buena explicación y mas valiera que fuera buena. Pero primero necesitaba controlarse porque sino estaría segura que lo mataría con sus propias manos cuando se lo encontrara.

Harry solo trago saliva y temió por Bill ya que si algo conocía bien a su amiga es que no se iba dejar esto asi.

.

*ooOOoo*

.

 _Habia pasado una semana desde que Fleur y ella habían terminado, no sabia que hacer, nadie sabia de su rompimiento bueno al menos que ese cabron malnacido le hubiera dicho a los Weasley pero si fuera asi ¿Por qué no habia ido a sus amigos a su casa?...como se de todas formas ese no era el punto._

 _En todo ese semana habia intentado olvidar su dolor con la bebida pero parecía que no funcionaba de todo ya que al estar otra vez sobria todos los recuerdo le regresaban como si fuera una maldita película cruel. Ahora que por fin habían decidido tener una familia, le tenia que salir con que ya no la amaba y que se equivocó al haber regresado con ella._

 _Con enojo agarro un retrato de ellas abrazadas y sonriendo a la cámara mientras se daban un beso._

 _-"porque…porque" – pensaba con enojo sin dejar de ver la fotografía, una gotas cayeron sobre ella pero no le importo. –yo te amo- susurro por ultima vez antes de caer dormida en sofá por el cansancio._

 _._

 _Al dia siguiente se levantó con un enorme dolor de cabeza y de cuello al haber dormido en una mala posición, a pesar de haber dormido su cuerpo no se siento como si hubiera descansado de todo. Se levantó del sillón con la velocidad de un caracol y a pesar de todo puso con cuidado la foto en la mesita de alado._

 _Comenzó a echar toda su ropa y partencias valiosas en la maleta que tiene el hechizo expansible por dentro, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de doblar su ropa solo simplemente la hacía bola y le aventaba al interior, al encontrar ropa de su ex sus ojos solo la veían con lágrimas retenidas y después la ignoraba y seguía._

 _Cuando tuvo todo listo, se fue a dar una ducha rápido cuando acabo se cambió y hecho su ropa sucia en un abolsa para despues aventarla en la maleta ya que no iba a dejar nada suyo ahí. Cerró las ventadas con hechizos protectores, desconecto todo lo electrónico por si acaso y por último fue a su pequeño estudio por sus papeles que al vez necesite mas adelante._

 _Al tener todo listo sale del departamento y cierra con llave al igual que un hechizo de sangre lo que quiere decir que nadie que no tenga su misma sangre puede entra o encontrarlo, al menos que tenga su permiso ya que ese departamento es suyo._

 _Por ultimo antes de irse del país, necesita averiguar si Fleur quedo embaraza cuando lo hicieron con aquel hechizo para comenzar a crear una familia. Si resultaba que si estaba, ella se haría cargo con o sin permiso de la rubia, ya que ni loca dejaría que ese tipo cuidara de su hijo, pero si decía que no estaba se podría ir del país sin ninguna preocupación_

 _Pero para ser sincera lo que mas deseaba es que dijera que si ya que su mas grande sueño es tener un hijo de las dos, no le importaba si ahora ya no la amaba, con tal de tener algo que le diera alegría y felicidad a su vida para ella era mas que suficiente._

 _._

*ooOOoo*

.

Hermione no podía creer que Fleur le haya mentido, en su interior sabia que detrás de eso tenia a que haber una buena razón para que la rubia no hubiera sido sincera, ya que tampoco quería creer que en aquel entonces le hubiera dejado de importar para que le ocultará algo asi.

- _"pero que tal si el no es mi hijo" –_ sacudió su cabeza con enojo por solo pensarlo ya no quería ni imaginarlo sabia que ese niño tenia que serlo, no por nada es su mismo maldito retrato sumándole que también se parece a la rubia. Ya que ni de broma podía ser hijo de ese imbécil.

Solo habia tres formas de confirmarlo; la primera sera que ese niño abriera sin su permiso su departamento ya que solo de su sangre podía hacerlo, entre ellos sus padres y su hermano, si ese niño es su hijo el también podía hacerlo.

La segunda opción es con la poción _Familie Blut_ si en verdad ese niño es su hijo, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y lo iba a reclamar le gustara o no a la rubia.

Y la tercera seria en Gringotts pero la verdad no tenia ganas de ver a ese idiota ahí, no por ahora.

Ya que Luis pasaría de ser de un Weasley a un Granger, de solo imaginarlo sonrió con ilusión.

.

. **continuara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 08**

Al dia siguiente cuando Hermione llego a Godric´s Hollow que es donde Harry vive con su familia, el ya la estaba esperando con ansias. El pelinegro tuvo que convencer al pequeño oji miel que se fuera por unas horas a la casa de Ron y Luna junto con los niños y Katie (quien comprendió de inmediato la razón de su esposo), para que ellos dos pudiera hablar a solas, Luis con algo de enojo acepto ya que el quería hablar con ella pero también entendía que su tio deseaba hablar con ella primero.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos, se fueron a sentar a la sala junto a la chimenea, Harry preparo un poco de Té y le ofreció a su amiga quien veía con algo de curiosidad a su alrededor.

-no ha cambiado mucho, la única diferencia son algunas fotografías – dijo Hermione cuando tomo la taza de té.-¿pensé que Ronald iba a venir?

Harry solo sonrió al saber que su amiga no había olvidado como era su hogar.- No le he dicho que has vuelto…además uno de los temas que quiero hablar contigo, no creo que al el le parezca – Hermione asintió a modo de repuesta ya que sospechaba cual era ese tema en particular.

Le dio un sorbo a su Te y después lo puso en la mesa del centro.

–¿y bien que es lo que quieres saber? Tratare de darte una respuesta –

Se paso una mano por su pelo alborotado sin saber muy bien que preguntar, ya que tenía muchas en su mente que no se desidia por una.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –decidió empezar por ahí.

-tu sabes porque, una de las principales razones fue porque mi relación con Fleur termino – le dijo como si nada.

-pero no lo entiendo y nuca lo he Hecho Hermione ¿Por qué terminaron? Si se veía que se amaban con locura –Harry le dijo con algo de enojo.- ¡yo no me creo esa mierda! De que Fleur esta enamorada de Bill -

La castaña sonrio con tristeza.- si yo tambien lo creo…..me di cuenta algo tarde – murmuro con enojo.

-¿a qué te refieres? –

-a nada en particular –

Harry gruño molesto ya que sabia lo cabezota que era y si no quería decírselo no se lo diría aunque la torturara, el sabia que su amiga habia descubierto la encrucijada en esa supuesta relación, como tambien sabia que no le diría ni un carajo.

-¿en donde has estado en todo este tiempo? –

Hermione se encogió de hombros.- técnicamente en ningun lugar…..he estado viajando constantemente muy pocas veces me quedo en mi casa – se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la chimenea con curiosidad y cogió una fotografía donde salían toda la familia Weasley (incluyendo a Harry y su familia), al verla sus ojos de inmediato se quedaron viendo a una rubia en particular con el pequeño niño, pero hizo una mueca de entre asco y enojo al ver a un pelirrojo en particular abrazándola.

-ese dia fue el cumpleaños de Arthur y decidieron en tomar una foto donde saliéramos casi todos – Hermione de inmediato capto la indirecta pero decidió hacer como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-asi que Ron se caso con Luna y tienen dos hijos….creí que se casaría con Lavender –Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

-si, yo también lo crei….de hecho nos sorprendió a todos cuando nos dijeron que estaban saliendo –

-ya veo – dejo de nuevo la foto en su lugar. – Harry necesito que Luis venga conmigo –

-¿para que? – pregunto sorprendido.

-quiero saber si es mi Hijo – le dijo con seriedad. Harry la miro sorprendido nunca imagino que su amiga tomara rápidamente el asunto en sus manos

-¿Qué pasara si resulta que si lo es?-

-lo voy a reclamar como mi hijo aunque Fleur o Weasley quieran o no…ya que tengo derecho – Harry solo asintió- además, se que he perdido mucho tiempo y que para el sea una completa desconocida pero quiero conocerlo y que el me conozca….pero si resulta que no es mi hijo yo no lo tratare diferente solo por ser hijo de William-

El pelinegro sonrió con felicidad por escuchar eso y sin pensarlo fue abrazar a la castaña quien se sorprendió pero de inmediato correspondió el abrazo.

..

..

Cuando terminaron de hablar, utilizaron la red flu para ir a la casa de Ron, por suerte cuando llegaron al hogar, su amigo todavía no habia llegado de una misión. Hermione saludo a Luna quien se sorprendió un poco al verla ya que a pesar de que Katie le hubiera dicho no era lo mismo que verla directamente, la castaña también saludo a la esposa de su amigo.

Harry le volvió a pedir a Katie que cuidara a los niños mientras regresaba, Hermione por su parte le pidió al pequeño castaño que si la acompañaba y este feliz acepto. La castaña agarro la mano que le tendió el niño y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, el pelinegro después de despedirse de su esposa se acercó a su amiga y le puso una mano en su hombro para después asentirle, Hermione sin pensarlo los apareció en un callejón cerca de su departamento.

La castaña sin soltarle la mano comenzó a caminar con Harry al otro lado del castaño.

Cuando llegaron al último piso del edificio caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a dos departamentos; el 110 y el 112 por lo que faltaba el 111. Harry iba a preguntar que paso con el otro cuando su amiga lo interrumpió.

-Luis, podrías adelantarte un poco…..confía en mi – el chico la miro algo confundido pero asintió por lo que comenzó a caminar el solo.

-¿Por qué le pediste eso? – pregunto el oji verde también confundido.

Hermione no le contesto y solo miro al niño que al llegar por la parte donde pasa por los dos departamentos, empezó aparecer un brillo rojo, y entre el medio de los dos departamentos apareció una puerta negra con el número 111 en dorado la cual se abrió con la presencia del chico. Harry miraba todo en casi Shock ya que ese hechizo era algo parecido al Fidelius pero diferente ya que si fuera ese hechizo la puerta se hubiera aparecido ante el ya que sabía la ubicación desde antes. Hermione por su parte sonrió con felicidad y sus ojos brillaron con alegría al comprobar que si es su hijo.

Sin decir nada camino hacia el pequeño y le indico que entrara, Harry siguió a su amiga aun algo aturdido.

-¿Qué significo ese brillo? Y también ¿Por qué la puerta no se apareció si yo ya sabia la ubicación? –

-antes de irme puse un hechizo mas – se detuvo un momento para mirar el niño que ahora miraba un programa en la tele emocionado.- este hechizo es de protección ya que protege mucho mas a la casa e impide la entrada de cualquiera que no sea de mi sangre –

-un hechizo sanguíneo familiar – la castaña solo asintió. Se quedó callado por unos segundos hasta que ato los cabos- ¡eso quiere decir que el es…!-

-si, Harry he comprobado que si es mi hijo – lo interrumpió Hermione Feliz.

-lo sabia – Harry casi baila ahí mismo al saber que tenía razón.-¿Qué vas a ser ahora que ya sabes?

-tengo que hablar con Fleur para avisarle por lo menos el cambio de apellido – le dijo con seriedad para después ver al pelinegro.- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-claro-

-tu podrías encárgate del todo el papeleo que se requiera para eso – Harry solo asintió con una sonrisa. –se que se tiene que presentar aluna prueba por lo que usare la poción _Familie Blut_ para darlas -

-tienes razón, es lo mejor para que haya problemas –

..

.

.. **Continuara.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 09**

Ha pasado varios días desde que presento las pruebas en el ministerio, por fin Luis ya tenia su apellido aunque claro antes de hacerlo totalmente legal, hablo con el niño sobre que pensaría en tener su Apellido a lo que se sorprendió cuando el chico le respondió que le encantaría, la castaña no podía estar mas que feliz de haber escuchado eso que hasta lo abrazado y le daba besos en su mejilla haciéndolo reír por las cosquillas que le daba.

Ahora que el niño ya era reconocido por ella, solo faltaba ver la reacción del Weasley a lo que sinceramente le importaba un reverendo cacahuate, a ella le importaba mas la reacción de la rubia que de ese.

Sabia por Harry que Fleur ya había llegado del viaje desde hace varios días, por lo que estaba pensando en ir hacerle una visita, mejor dicho deseaba ir ya a verla pero sabia que por ahora no podía ¿Por qué? Por algunas razones la principal…la boda de Astoria, la cual sería en tres días mas y si iba a hora mismo podía que se hiciera un gran escándanlo ya que sabia que los Weasley no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados al saber que le quiere "quitar" al pequeño a su hijo/hermano, y por respeto a Astoria y su amistad prefería esperar unos días mas al fin y acabo habia pedido al ministro que mantuviera oculto el verdadero apellido del niño en los documentos por si acaso además de que también había hablado con su hijo sobre eso, habia costado un poco convencerlo pero lo logro.

-¡por jodido Merlin! – no podía creer que otra vez la volvieran a molestar cuando se iba a sentar a comer. Si algo detestaba mucho (a parte de Blaise siendo un dolor de culo) era que cuando se iba a relajar o sentar a comer es que tocaran la jodida puerta.

Gruño con molestia ya que ¿Quién podía ser?, si su casa o mejor dicho su departamento estaba bajo fidelius y los únicos que sabían su ubicación eran pocos.

Harry no podía ser el tenia trabajo o bueno eso le dijo el dia anterior, Luis ni pensarlo ya que el no podía ir solo hasta allá sin magia y en transporte muggle no creía que supiera usarlo, Ronald tampoco podía ser ya que lo vio tambien el dia anterior además de que no sabia la ubicación de su departamento. Lo que solo quedarían las serpientes mas específicamente Zabinni quien era el venia a veces a "visitarla" por el simple hecho de molestarla y por diversión el muy bastardo.

-" _mas vale que no seas tu Zabini porque te juro por los calzones de Merlin que te lanzo un tragababosas que te dure tres dias"-_ penso con enojo antes de abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, NO espero ver a _esa persona ahí parada_ frente ella, sinceramente prefería ver mil veces a su amigo moreno con una sonrisa molesta en su rostro, o alguna otra serpiente o para ser sincera hasta deseaba ve al mismísimo Voldemort bailando un tango con Albus Dumbledore no le sorprendería tanto y le seria mas agradable, pero que ella estuviera ahí casi se le va el color de su cuerpo.

-hola Hermione ¿puedo pasar? –

Trago saliva pesadamente antes de asentir con la cabeza al modo automático mientras se hace a un lado para darle la entrada.

.

*ooOoo*

.

 _-Vamos Hermione tu puedes – murmuro para si misma con el fin de darse ánimos y valor para tocar la maldita puerta frente a ella. – tienes que hacerlo, tu puedes….eres una jodida Grynffindor y la cobardía no está en tu diccionario con un demonio –_

 _Con el coraje que habia reunido en todo el camino o mas bien los minutos que se encontraba ahí parada despues de la aparición, alzo su mano y toco la puerta con pesadez….sentía como sus fuerza y valor se iban alejando de ella cuando escucho pasos acercándose hacia la entrada, sentía como sus piernas temblaba._

 _Por fortuna se recompuso segundos antes de que abrieran la puerta._

 _-Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí? – sentía como todos sus sentidos se drogaran automáticamente con solo escuchar esa voz, esa voz que tanto amaba y ama con locura._

 _-h-hola Fleur…..¿podemos hablar? – vio como la rubia fruncía el ceño y tenia miedo de que la echara por lo que antes de que se negara volvía hablar. – por favor…..te juro que será la última vez que sabrás de mi, solo quiero que me conteste algo –_

 _Fleur al escuchar casi las suplicas de la castaña acepto tener la última charla por lo que asintió y le indico que pasara._

 _.._

 _Cuando entro a la casa, Hermione de inmediato no se sintió para nada a gusto ese lugar le daba repulsión y escalofríos a pesar de que solo era una pequeña casa normal. Cuando llegaron a la sala cada una se sentó en un sillón._

 _-¿y de que quieres hablar?- pregunto la rubia al ver que la otra no hablaba._

 _La castaña se entraba nerviosa ya que sus manos se encontraban inquietas, no sabia como abordar el tema, delicadamente._

 _-"al carajo, se lo dira y ya" – penso con determinación al no encontrar la manera.- quiero saber si quedaste embarazada Fleur….recuerda que lo hicimos con aquel hechizo –_

 _La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo directa que fue, pero a Hermione no le importo ya que había ido hasta ahí por una respuesta. Fleur no contesto y se quedo un rato en silencio, la castaña pudo jurar que por un momento vio como si los ojos de la rubia hubiera tenido un pequeño y casi imperceptible destello amarillo, pero al verla de nuevo fijamente ya no le tenia y eso la confundió._

 _-"que demonios fue eso, sera que acaso tanto beber me hace ver cosas"-_

 _-no Hermione – la oji miel al escuchar la voz de la rubia salio de su pensamientos, Fleur al ver que no le puso atención decidió repetirse. – no quede embarazada –_

 _Con tan solo esas tres palabras sintió como su mundo se desmorono toda esperanza fue destruida en mil pedazos con tan solo esas tres simples palabras, que tenían mucho poder._

 _._

 _*ooOOoo*_

 _._

Acaba de regresar de un viaje por su trabajo, pero antes de regresar a su "hermoso hogar" con su esposa la cual es SUYA y solamente SUYA. Recordó que ya no tenia mas suero y necesitaba comprar mas para que no se escapara ya que nunca permitirá que ella se marchara de su lado, ya que desde la primera vez que la vio en el torneo decidió que le pertenecería aunque ella no lo quisiera, y sin importar nada…..utilizaría lo que sea con tal de lograrlo.

Y si que lo logro, fue muy difícil pero no imposible lo único malo y desagradable fue que la estúpida de esa sangre sucia la había dejado embarazada, y valla que trato de que su pertenencia abortara y se desasiera de esa cosa, pero fue imposible fue como si estuviera protegido, y con enojo y resignación tuvo que rendirse. Pero no iba a dejar todo ahí, no claro que no, sabia que _esa_ iba a ir a buscar respuestas sobre ese tema, y fue un genio al ordenarle a la rubia que mintiera ya que si iba a criar a ese bastardo bebe, lo iba a ser a su manera por lo que no iba a permitir que la otra se enterara.

Pero no todo salio como lo planeo ya que el maldito niño salió como esa asquerosa ratona, no solo en la mayoría de su apariencia sino también en su personalidad, y maldecía su suerte al no lograr moldearlo como quería. Y hasta había planeado a propósito esos accidentes que le pasaba al bastardito para no tenerlo mas estorbando pero de nuevo todos fallaron ya que pareciera que en verdad tuviera muy buena suerte para salvarse o tuviera una protección invisible que lo salvaba.

Y para mas fastidio tenia que comportase como un buen padre para que no sospecharan, lo bueno es que el mocoso ya casi se largaba a Hogwarts y ahí encontraría una manera de deshacerse por fin de el.

Y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en sus labios.

..

..

.. **continuara**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola queridos lectores aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. Pero antes quiero decirles algo.**

 **Nota:** _son un total desastre en describir vestidos asi que solo voy a decir de que color son y si son largo o no, ustedes imagínenselo como se le da la gana ya que como dije no soy buena en esto de por si los odio y casi nunca me los pongo y solo lo hago en casos muyyyyy especiales y lo digo en serio ya que cuando voy a una boda o cualquier tipo de fiesta siempre voy en pantalón._

 **Capitulo 10**

Por fin el dia mas esperado para los novios habia llegado, la mansión de los Greengass se encontraba hermosamente decorada, en el jardín trasero se encontraban muchas sillas decoradas, en el medio del camino había una alfombra verde y al final de recorrido había un capilla donde estaría el novio esperando a la novia juntos a un juez mágico que los casaría.

Los invitados iban llegando poco a poco, ya casi se veía todo lleno de personas, cada que llegaba alguien se quedaba asombrado por la decoración ya que no era para amenos al ver que habían combinado los colores de las dos antiguas casas de los novios, lo cual sinceramente casi les da un escalofríos a aquellos invitados que pertenecían a ambas casas nunca se imaginaron que se verían bien juntos ya que pensaban que se verían del asco tratar de hacerlo.

Faltaba poco para que comenzara la ceremonia unión, los invitados ya estaban comenzando a pasar a tomar asiento, el juez de la boda y el novio y muy pronto marido; Fred Weasley, se encontraba ya esperando a la novia en el final del pasillo vestido con un impecable traje negro, y un poco atrás de el se encontraba su gemelo George quien iba hacer el padrino de la boda junto con la hermana de su futura esposa quien también se encontraba ya ahí con un hermoso vestido verde que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la novia apareciera ya que a los pocos minutos entro ella con un hermoso vestido blanco agarrada del brazo de su padre, el novio al verla no pudo evitar quedándosele viendo como una tonto al ver lo hermosa que se encontraba. La morena al llegar al altar saludo a su prometido para después tratar de poner atención a lo que el juez se encontraba diciendo.

Toda esta escena era presenciada por la castaña quien se encontraba viendo todo algo retirada de todas las personas. Iba vestida con un hermoso vestido sencillo de color azul oscuro corte princesa con escote en V hasta la rodilla chiffon con volantes, unos tacones no tan altos a juego, al igual que unos pendientes y su largo cabello en un recogido sencillo pero elegante, e iba ligeramente maquillada.

La oji miel decidió quedarse viendo todo a la distancia por lo menos por ahora, su mirada se desviaba siempre ha una hermosa rubia que trae puesto un sencillo pero hermoso vestido negro hasta las rodillas. Cada vez que la miraba no podía evitar caer hipnotiza por ella, estaba segura que si esa rubia le ordenara algo lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces ya que sabia que podía ser su esclava con mucho gusto y no le molestaría en absoluto.

 _-"pronto te recuperare amor, solo espera un poco mas…. te juro que ese bastardo las pagara todas."-_ penso con determinación sin dejar ver a su rubia, le dio el ultimo trago a su copa para después sonreír al ver que por fin la ceremonia habia terminado con el beso de los novios y los aplausos de los invitados.

Dejo la copa en una mesa y empezó a caminar hacia los demás para saludar a los recién casados, mientras iba caminado no pudo evitar recordar la visita de hace tres días atrás.

..

..

 _Flash Back_

 _-como sabias que estaba aquí- decidió hablar después de estar casi cinco minutos en silencio el cual lo sentía algo incómodo._

 _La rubia frente a ella dejo de mirar a su alrededor para voltearla a ver._

 _-Draco – dijo la rubia con una sonría como si eso explicara todo._

 _La castaña no pudo evitar dar un bufido y regañarse interiormente al haber olvidado que ese Huron oxigenado es esposo de su antigua cuñada, debió haberse acordado. Aunque sabía que de todos modos ella se iba a enterar y ese encuentro iba a ser tarde o temprano._

 _-no quiero ser descortés, pero a que has venido porque dudo mucho que sea nomas por una visita – le dijo antes de empezar comer, hizo una mueca al sentir que la comida estaba fria ya que se le olvido ponerle un hechizo para que no se enfriara._

 _La rubia la por unos momentos para después soltar un suspiro.- vine para comprobar si es cierto lo que dice el documento – de su bolsa saco un papel y se lo entrego._

 _La castaña lo tomo con curiosidad y leyó el papel, levanto un ceja cuando termino de leerlo._

 _-¿es verdad lo que dice hay?-_

 _Suspiro con cansancio- si, es verdad….al principio estaba confundida y tuvo que verificar si estaba en lo correcto y ya vez….hay esta la prueba, dime como te enteraste – le conto con indiferencia y le entrego el papel de vuelta._

 _-estaba revisando algunos documentos del trabajo y por accidente al mover una carpeta se cayo una copia del acta de nacimiento y apareció tu apellido para segundo después se ocultó de nuevo lo cual me sorprendió – explico la rubia con seriedad.- asi que dime Hermione…..¿como es eso posible? Yo que sepa ninguna de ustedes dos tuvieron –_

 _-si pues yo tambien lo había creído – le dijo con una media sonrisa.-veras hace 8 años, tu hermana y yo tuvimos relaciones con un hechizo, te acuerdas el cual te enseñe cuando me pillaste leyéndolo en el libro – la rubia se quedo pensando un rato para despues asentir.- bueno pues lo hicimos con el hechizo ya que las dos deseábamos empezar a formar una familia…pero como recordaras por alguna extraña razón me dejo de querer y bueno nos separamos, cuando ella se fue del departamento habia pasado una semana tiempo suficiente para saber si habia quedado o no embarazada….asi que fue a preguntarle-_

 _\- ¿y que te dijo? –_

 _-que no habia quedado-_

 _-entonces porque el niño se parece a ti–pregunto la rubia desconcertada ya que no entendía._

 _-tu hermana me mintió Gabrielle, y descubrí, el por qué …..– sin decir nada mas la castaña sonrio con malicia._

 _Fin del Flash Back.-_

 _.._

 _.._

Notaba como muchos la volteaban a ver sorprendidos y comenzaban a murmurar, y no los culpaba ya que Harry le había comentado que había salido en los periodos sobre su marcha y que no sabían donde se había ido, algunos decían que se había ido al mundo muggle (lo cual no era tan errado), otros que se marcho a unas largas vacaciones, y alguno otros como Rita Skeeter habia dicho que se fue a la fuga con su amante y que por eso ella y Fleur habían terminado haciendo que le rubia fuera a manos de William Weasley su antiguo novio, y otras cosas mas que de solo recordarlo siente la rabia de vuelta y deseando poder darle un buen puñetazo a esa arpía metiche.

-valla por fin estas casada – dijo cuando se acercó a los novios.

La morena al escucha esa voz, voltea rápidamente y abre sus ojos sorprendidas al ver a una de sus mejores amigas y la mas solitaria enfrente de ella, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza abrasarla, haciendo que los invitados se queden impactados.

-viniste- dijo Astoria feilz aun abrazando a la castaña.

-felicidades por tu boda, te deseo lo mejor As – susurro la castaña con cariño.

-gracias, me alegro mucho verte de nuevo.-

Las dos se separaron aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-hola Fred, felicidades por la boda – saludo al pelirrojo que la miraba sorprendido pero con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo la atrajo hacia asi para darle un abrazo. –Gracias Hermione, me alegro de ver que estas bien- le dijo cuando se separaron.

Hermione solo asintió y continuo saludando a los demás Weasley que faltaba y a varios invitados cercanos. A lo único que no saludo fue a Fleur pero solo porque lo hará cuando estén solas en la fiesta ya que tenia un plan en mente, y a Bill a el y solo le mando una mirada fria e indiferente sin que nadie lo notara, este al verla la fulmino con su mirada y apretó sus dientes con furia.

- _"maldita tenias que volver"-_ penso con furia contenida. No iba a permitir a esa perra que le quitara lo que le pertenece si tiene que eliminarla para asegurarlo lo hará con mucho gusto, al igual que el mocoso si también tiene que hacerlo.

..

..

.. **continuara.**

 **Lamento la tardanza queridos lectores pero como dije en mi otra historia, voy a tardar un poco en subir, si puedo actualizare cada tercer dia o cada semana. Ya que como voy a la escuela una vez por semana me dejan un chingo de tarea (maldito maestros piensan que no tengo vida social o que ) y pues se me dificulta un poco.**

 **Pero no os preocupéis hare mi mayor esfuerzo por actuliazar.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap, y como siempre perdonen mis faltas ortográficas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Después de que los novios terminaran de hacer sus votos y saludaran a los invitados, todos pasaron al área donde se encuentran las mesas, y los invitados fueron tomando asiento. Hermione para la gran sorpresa de todos en especial de sus amigos Leones, rechazo la oferta de sentarse con ellos y mejor tomo asiento en la mesa donde se encuentra Blaise y los otros incluyendo a Snape quien fue invitado por Astoria. La castaña no es que no quisiera pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero la verdad no tenia ganas de aguatar de cercas a ese tipo de por si ya le era difícil no crusiarlo cada vez que tocaba a su rubia.

-¿desde cuándo Hermione se junta con las serpientes? –pregunto Ron sorprendido casi en shock al ver a la castaña en la mesa de las serpiente y mas hablando con el murciélago grasiento como si fueran viejos amigos.

-es verdad, siento como si estuviera en una ilusión…- dijo Ginny para después mirar su bebida con sospecha. -¿no le habrán puesto algo a la bebida? –

-no lo creo, si fuera asi ya estuviéramos con alucinaciones mucho mas raras – dijo Neville con tranquilidad.

-solo espero no tener que ver de repente a Dumbledore bailando pegado con Voldemort o peor Hermione besándose con el murciélago – dijo Ron con su rostro azul de solo imaginarlo, hasta sintió escalofríos.

-ni siquiera lo digas en broma y gracias por estropear la botana– dijo Harry con una cara de asco.

-chicos no digan tonterías, puede que lo de Dumbledore y Voldemort sea mas posible…bueno si estuvieran vivos y Tom no fuera tan loco….pero lo de Hermione y Snape no es posible…..además recuerden que Hermione le gusta los melones no el plátano – dijo Luna como si hablara del clima, mientras que los otros solo la veían como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-cariño, recuérdame porque me case contigo – dijo Ron con duda.

-porque me amas – dijo la rubia simplemente.

..

..

..

-aun sigo pensando que el nombre "anónimo" que escogiste es estúpido –dijo Pansy antes de comerse su décimo camarón.

-valla Sra. Zabinni si que es fanática de los mariscos – dijo Severus con su normal sarcasmo. – que yo lo recuerde usted los odiaba. -

La pelinegra lo fulmino con su mirada, pero el ex profesor de pociones la ignoro.

-no es que me gusten, son estos estúpidos antojos que me hacen comer cosas que odio – dijo Pansy con odio para después ponerse triste.- no es mi culpa, odio esto si sigo asi quedare como una ballena – sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lagrimas le salieron, algunos invitados los voltearon a ver con curiosidad.

-vamos Blaise calma a tu mujer – Daphne le dio un codazo al moreno que solo trago saliva ya que conocía de antemano los cambios de humores de su mujer aun recuerda como Pansy le aventó el sarten caliente con huevos cuando una mañana al despertase y verla cocinando feliz y casi bailado a el se le salió decirle que su pansa le había crecido un poco mas, con solo eso basto para que la pelinegra se pusiera furiosa y le dijera hasta lo que iba a morir para después aventarle el sarten que alcanzo a esquivar por los pelos, cuando se recuperó de la impresión vio como Pansy salía de la cocina llorando y decirle que era un mal marido y que era su culpa por estarse poniendo como un cerdo en gorda.

-vamos cariño tranquilízate, sabes que eres hermosa – el moreno abrazo a su mujer llorosa y la mimaba para que se tranquilizara.

-en verdad lo crees – dijo la oji verla viendo a los ojos, el moreno solo asintió ya que si decía algo equivocado sentía que algo malo podría ocurrir y no quería arriesgar su vida al tener cubiertos en la mesa en especial los cuchillos.

Theo al ver que el peligro había pasado decidió retomar la conversación anterior.

-no has respondido a la pregunta Leona –

-bueno ustedes saben que en aquel tiempo los reporteros eran peores en un grano en el culo, y no los aguantaba por lo que siempre los hechizaba para que se largaran de mi casa cuando iban por "entrevistas" y toda esa basura – comenzó a explicar la oji miel. - así que decidí ponerme un nombre de Autor para que no dieren conmigo cuando me fui del país, ya tenía bastante con mi depresión para sumarle a esos tipos molestos, que hasta una Doxy encabronada sería buena compañía –

-odio admitir esto, pero tienes razón Señorita Granger – dijo Snape con indiferencia, Hermione solo rodo los ojos.

Siguieron platicando de cosas simples y de trabajo hasta que sirvieron la comida y todos empezaron a degustar los deliciosos platillos que los elfos hicieron, al terminar la comida siguió el postre, Daphne que se encontraba frente de Hermione miro con curiosidad como el mayor de los hermanos Weasley parecía fulminar con su mirada a su amiga, y no entendía porque, pero no le gustaba eso, le daba mala espina que lo hiciera.

-Hermione – dijo Daphne haciendo que la castaña la volteara a ver. - ¿Por qué el Weasley mayor te mira como si quisiera matarte con la mirada? –

Ante esto todos voltearon hacia donde decía Daphne y se sorprendieron a ver al mayor de los hermanos comadrejas fulminando a Hermione con la mirada, estaba seguros que si las miradas pudieran matar su amiga ya estuviera en el suelo desangrándose por un agujero en el cráneo. Hermione ante esto sonrió internamente pero no demostró ninguna emoción por fuera ya que no le daría nada para que el Bastardo sospechara algo de ella, necesitaba que estuviera confiado y bajara la guardia para exterminarlo por completo, pero lo que si no pudo evitar es darle una sonrisa a su hijo que también la estaba mirando con emoción por verla de nuevo ya hacía unos días que no se veían.

-tal vez a la comadreja le cayó algo mal por eso tiene la cara de un Duende estreñido – dijo Hermione con indiferencia después de que se volteo nuevamente.

..

..

..

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los Weasley, Louis se encontraba emocionado al ver que su madre había ido a esa aburrida fiesta deseaba ir con ella pero tampoco quería dejar sola a su mama con ese hombre, podía notar como el que por desgracia es su padrastro trataba de matar a su madre con la mirada, aunque también podía ver como su mama veía de vez en cuando a su madre y eso lo hacía pensar de que tal vez había una posibilidad de que su mama todavía sintiera algo por su otra mama, y eso lo emocionaba de solo pensar que algún dia los tres estarían juntos como familia y quien sabe, habría la posibilidad de que le pudieran dar un hermanito o hermanita, como James tenia a Albus y a Lily.

-porque tan callado niño – se asustó un poco al escuchar la voz de su tia Gaby en su oído.

-n-no es nada –dijo el pequeño oji miel al pensar en que su tia lo haya descubierto.

-mmm, ¿entonces porque miras tanto a Hermione Granger? ¿acaso la conoces? – susurro la rubia solo para que ellos dos.

-y-yo, si la conozco mi tio Harry nos la presento a mis primos y a mi – dijo el oji miel tratando de no tartamudear para que su tia no lo descubriera o sospechara de el.

-enserio…..mm no se por qué pero siento que algo me escondes y lo voy a descubrir niño – dijo Gabrielle antes de acomodarse en el asiento y dejando a su sobrino mas nervioso.

….

….

….. **continuara**


End file.
